Mon vampire à moi
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Alors que Sasuke rentrait de chez lui, le jeune homme est victime d'un accident. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, deux mois plus tard, il se retrouve allonger dans un lit d'hôpital. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à voir ses parents et son grand frère, un homme aux yeux étrangement bleu et à la chevelure blonde se trouve à son chevet. Qui est-il ? Sans même le savoir Sasuke est plongé dans
1. Prologue

**Oeuvre : Naruto**

 **Disclamer :  Pour mon plus grand malheure Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic _Mon vampire à moi_ ^^**

Prologue

 ** _A demain Sasuke-kun !"_**

L'interpeller se contenta d'un hochement de tête en direction de son amie la rosé puis quitta à son tour l'établissement de son lycée.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne fait pas réellement attention à ce qu'il l'entour. Cela fut sa plus grande erreur. Alors qu'il traversait une voiture sortit de nul part arriva à toute vitesse en sa direction et le percuta de plein fouet.

Le jeune homme vola un peu plus loin de sa place initiale une fois que le contact entre la voiture et son corps fut établi. Il n'avait rien vu.

Les bruits de l'accident attirèrent les regards et plusieurs habitants sortirent de chez eux pour voir ce qui avait bien où se passer. Il y eut des cris, puis un homme sortit son téléphone pour appeler les secours. Tout se passait dans un très grand désordre mais le chauffard, qui n'était autre qu'un criminel, fut arrêté et l'ambulance vint récupérer le corps du brun pour l'emmener aux urgences.

* * *

C'est le "bip" incessant des machines qui réveilla le jeune homme allonger sur un grand lit blanc placer dans une grande pièce blanche à l'odeur d'antibiotiques.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passé.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur sa droite il fut surpris de voir des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées. Petit à petit le brun releva la tête et il put découvrir un peu plus de cet inconnu. Un pantalon de couleur grise parfaitement tailler et qui épousait à merveille de fines et longues jambes et ne laissait aucunement place à notre imagination. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du tors de l'homme installé à son chevet, il put voir que ce dernier portait une chemise de couleur pourpre qui lui collait au corps. Sasuke sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge alors qu'il en découvrait encore plus sur ce corps magnifiquement vêtu. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au visage de ce denier, il en eut le souffle coupé car la première chose qu'il put apercevoir était de grands yeux bleu. D'une couleur bleu tel un océan.

 **Que pensez-vous de l'idée ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oeuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Paring:** **M**

 **Couple:** **Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Et voici pour vous le premier chapitre de** ** _Mon vampire à moi_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" _ **Qu-qui êtes-vous ?**_ Demanda craintivement Sasuke."

Un homme aux yeux étonnement bleu et à la chevelure doré était là assis à son chevet un sourire supérieur mi- amusé coller sur le visage.

Le jeune homme devait avoir la vingtaine avec sa carrure d'athlète et son visage qui semblait si doux au toucher. La mâchoire carré tout comme ses épaules, le jeune homme, malgré son air supérieur, devait avoir un sourire magnifique.

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il replongeait ses yeux couleur charbon dans ceux de l'inconnu. Ainsi il pût voir les lèvres du blond s'étirer en un sourire des plus sauvage et suave.

" _**Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Sasuke. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. "**_

L'inconnu aux cheveux d'or leva lentement sa main en direction du brun et la posa sur sa joue pour la lui caresser. Au toucher, les yeux du brun se fermèrent d'eux même et sa tête vint s'appuyer sur cette main aventureuse.

 _ **\- Quel est votre nom ?**_

 _ **\- Naruto…**_

Sasuke se releva vivement du lit sur lequel il était allongé et posa ses yeux sur tout ce qui l'entourait, totalement paniqué. Son regard s'attarda sur la chaise vide à ses côtés et inconsciemment, sa main droite vint caresser sa joue comme à la recherche d'une quelconque présence. Mais rien. Personne n'était là. Une sorte de panique commença à monter en lui lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte et le brun n'en comprit pas le sens. Les machines présentes autour de lui se mirent à s'affoler n'arrangeant rien à la crise de panique que le jeune homme était, en ce moment, en train de faire.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors violemment et il put voir plusieurs médecins et infirmières entrés avec précipitation dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de lui avant que sa vue ne s'obscurcit à nouveau.

* * *

Une semaine après cette crise, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois alors que l'un de ses médecins était en ce moment même en train de l'examiner.

" _ **Vous nous avez fait très peur jeune homme vous savez."**_

Le brun ne prononça aucun mot le regard perdu au niveau de la chaise placée près de son lit.

La femme blonde à l'enorme poitrine et aux cheveux attachés en deux couettes basses observa avec attention son patient. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

" _ **Votre mère vous attend derrière cette porte en compagnie de votre grand frère."**_

Un sourire victorieux vint apparaître mentalement sur le visage de la femme médecin et elle alla ouvrir la porte à la famille du jeune homme.

Une masse de cheveux bruns débarqua dans la pièce et se dirigea avec précipitation vers le jeune convalescent sans que personne n'ait le temps de dire ouf alors qu'une autre personne, possédant la même couleur de cheveux, entrait avec nonchalance dans la chambre.

" _ **Sasuke…"**_

Le brun sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit des bras, ceux de sa mère qu'il reconnut facilement, s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, son corps fut pris de violent tremblement et il essaya de s'éloigner du corps de sa génitrice.

Mikoto regardait son fils avec incompréhension. Son fils la rejetait pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas.

" _ **Sa… Sasuke ?"**_

Le brun se mit soudainement à hurler et Mikoto s'empressa de relâcher le corps de son fils. Immédiatement le brun se calma. La jeune Uchiha vit alors une lueur de peur briller dans le fond des yeux de son fils alors qu'il se retournait vers elle.

 _ **\- Je…**_

 _ **\- Sasuke, que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **\- J-je ne sais pas mais… je vous en prie mère, ne vous approchez pas de moi…**_

Le corps du brun était encore remplie de tremblement.

 _ **\- Mais… Sasuke…! Cela n'a pas de sens !**_

 _ **\- Je vous en prie !**_

Mikoto se tut. Elle tourna le dos à son fils et quitta la chambre de ce dernier sous le regard de son fils aîné et du médecin qui se chargeait de Sasuke. Itachi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère avant de suivre sa mère. Tsunade en fit rapidement de même.

Elle retrouva la petite famille face à la porte de la chambre du brun, la mère totalement effondré alors que le fils aîné essayait de réconforter cette dernière.

 _ **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, il s'en remettra vite.**_  
 _ **\- Est-ce normal qu'il réagisse ainsi ?**_  
 _ **\- Je peux seulement vous dire que cela arrive à certain de nos patients qui auraient vécu la même chose que votre fils.**_  
 _ **\- Mais seulement dans les cas de viol…**_

La femme médecin se tut ne sachant que faire ou que dire de plus.


	3. Chapter 2

**Oeuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Pairing:** **M**

 **Couple** **Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Réponse review** :

 **Gloria** **: Je suis désolée du faite que mes chapitres soient aussi court. J'ai énormément de mal à en faire de très long mais je vais tout de même essayer ^^**

* * *

 **Pour le moment la manière que j'ai à poster mes chapitres n'est pas très régulière mais ça ne va pas tarder à changer ^^ J'essaye de trouver un certain équilibre pour le moment.**

* * *

\- Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ne fait pas le malin avec moi Naruto.

Le blond offrit un sourire goguenard à l'homme qui était en train de lui adresser la parole.

\- Pourquoi aimerais-tu savoir cela ?

\- Parce que cela m'intéresse de savoir comment cela se passe pour toi.

Le jeune homme haussa d'un sourcil ne le croyant pas pour un sous

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

\- Eh bien, tu n'en sauras rien mon vieux.

Et c'est sur ses mots que le blond quitta la pierre sur laquelle il s'était installé et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de la ville d'une démarche silencieuse. Personne ne semblait le remarquer même si on ne pouvait manquer un japonais avec des cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Cela était tellement peu commun. Mais bon, le jeune homme ne semblait aucunement affecté par le fait que personne ne le remarquait. Peu à peu le corps de l'hôpital se dressait face à lui et les lèvres du blond s'étiraient en un sourire sarcastique. Il le sentait. Il était à présent réveillé et réclamait inconsciemment sa présence.

Toujours aussi invisible face aux habitants de la ville de Konoha, Naruto pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'homme qui l'appelait sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Il ouvrit la porte et posa ses grands yeux couleur océan sur ce corps allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. La personne posée dessus semblait inconsciente mais pourtant son corps réclamait la présence du blond à ses côtés. Elle l'appelait c'était irrévocable. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors du grand lit blanc et il n'eut besoin que d'un frôlement sur la joue en porcelaine de cette personne pour qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

Naruto sourit et continua sa caresse sur la joue du jeune homme. L'homme en question poussa un petit soupire marquant son bien-être et colla un peu plus sa tête à cette main si grande et rassurante qui était en contact avec sa peau.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

Aucune réponse ne vint le faisant légèrement pouffé. Ce son fit reprendre ses esprits au jeune patient qui se recula vivement de cette main qu'il trouvait si réconfortante.

Un air effrayé apparu sur l'expression de son visage.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question Sasuke. Déclara d'une voix neutre le blond.

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir… A murmuré le brun.

\- Il va bien pourtant falloir que tu t'en souviennes.

\- Que voulez-vous donc dire par là ?

\- Je vais devoir t'emmener avec moi Sasuke.

\- Mais je ne veux pas partir avec vous ! Je ne vous connais même pas ! Hurla le brun tout en ignorant les battements précipité de son cœur lorsqu'il eut entendu les mots prononcé par cet homme.

\- N'essaye pas de me mentir chaton.

Sasuke rougit fortement et baissa la tête de gêne. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement à cet instant. Pour quelle raison son corps réagissait-il aussi vivement aux mots du blond ? Il émanait de cet homme une aura mystérieuse et dangereuse à la fois mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir apaiser à son approche alors que lorsque sa mère et son frère étaient venus lui rendre visite, il avait ressenti des sentiments totalement contraire à maintenant.

\- Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait…?

\- Rien dont tu ne devrais avoir peur.

\- Je n'y comprends rien !

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un franc sourire remplis de tendresse et se leva de sorte à pouvoir s'asseoir à nouveau au côté du jeune homme, sur son lit d'hôpital.

"Tu es mien Sasuke Uchiha."

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du blond, Sasuke remarqua ses yeux qui paraissaient être bleu saphir au premier abord, viré en un rouge rubis en seulement quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne repassent au bleu.

Son cœur manqua un battement et un frisson vint parcourir son échine. Que venait-il donc de ce passé ? Avait-il rêvé ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte sa main droite se leva pour venir se poser sur la joue pourvue de trois fines cicatrices du blond.

\- Qu'êtes-vous donc ?

\- Ton monde.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils ne saisissant pas exactement les mots du jeune inconnu.

\- Tu comprendras au moment voulu Sasuke.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Tu poses énormément de questions pour une personne convalescente.

\- Vous paraissez connaître beaucoup de chose à mon égard pour un inconnu.

La réponse du brun fit sourire le plus vieux.

\- Je vais t'accorder une seule réponse à tes questions. Cela sera la seule que tu auras jusqu'au moment propice.

\- Qui sera quand ?

\- Ça c'est à moi de le décider chaton.

À nouveau le brun rougit.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! » Essaya-t-il de dire pour masquer sa gêne.

Son sourire ne quittant aucunement ses lèvres, le blond se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille du plus jeune.

« Pour toi cela ne sera que deux mots. Vampire. Calice. »

Il se releva ensuite de manière à être positionné dans une tenue beaucoup plus droite et élégante. Sasuke resta figé sur place pendant un court moment le temps que les informations ne fassent leur parcours jusqu'à son cerveau puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent telles deux grandes soucoupes.

Impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas exister n'est-ce pas ? Les vampires. Tout cela n'était que de la simple fiction.

Malgré la désapprobation de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et de son corps, le brun essaya de résister à cette soudaine attirance qu'il ressentait envers cet inconnu et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être pour se reculer et instaurer une certaine distance entre lui et l'homme blond la peur commencent à transparaître dans son regard.

\- Vous êtes totalement fou allié ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Cria le brun.

\- Tu vas pourtant devoir me croire Sasuke. Je ne t'en laisse pas réellement le choix.

\- Taisez-vous et laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances là chaton ? Ta tête semble te dictée des mots que ton cœur et surtout ton corps ne désire pas réellement.

Des pas précipités provenant du couloir se firent entendre avant que la porte de la chambre du convalescent ne s'ouvre en grand sur un médecin et deux infirmières. Leurs regards totalement alarmé et inquiet se posèrent immédiatement sur Sasuke qui continuait à vouloir s'éloigner du blond sans que les autres ne puisse réellement le voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Uchiha ?

\- Faites-le partir ! Je vous en prie !

Les deux infirmières se lancèrent un regard alarmé et remplis de confusion entre elle.

De qui était-il en train de parler ?

Voilà ce qu'elles semblaient se dire. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de paraître empli d'une forte confusion.

« V-vous ne le voyez pas ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir sauf si j'en ai décidé ainsi. Et sincèrement c'est une chose que je ne désire pas réellement.

\- Mais faite le taire !

Le médecin présent dans la pièce s'approcha de son patient.

\- Monsieur Uchiha, il faut vous calmer.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme lorsqu'il y a un malade mental dans ma chambre !

Le médecin fronça des sourcils et lança un regard entendu en direction des infirmières. L'une d'elles se saisit rapidement d'une seringue remplie d'un liquide que le brun pouvait facilement deviner comme étant de l'anesthésie.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me droguer ! S'indigna le jeune homme.

\- C'est pour votre bien.

\- Mais vous pouvez le mettre là où je le pense mon bien ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Faites sortir cet homme de la chambre !

\- Sasuke…

\- Toi ! Tu te tais ! Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître ! Sors d'ici ! Tu…!

Le brun n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase puisque l'homme en blouse blanche profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui planté le produit dans le bras, à l'intérieur d'une veine ce qui le fit s'endormir sur le champ avec pour seul visage, l'expression empli d'inquiétude du blond.

* * *

À son réveille personne n'était présent dans sa chambre. Ignorant le pincement qui commençait à naître en son cœur, le jeune Uchiha essaya de se lever de son lit pour se diriger dans la pièce adjacente à la sienne et qui n'était autre que la salle d'eau. Ignorant à nouveau ce sentiment de vide dont il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la provenance, Sasuke activa l'arrivé d'eau et se glissa sous le jet puissant d'eau chaude. Le liquide s'imprégna dans ses sombres cheveux les faisant se plaquer contre son visage. Le corps pâle s'adossa au mur de la cabine de douche et les paupières se fermèrent masquant ses yeux au reste du monde. Son esprit vagabonda alors dans un autre monde. Là un des yeux bleus saphir le fixaient avec amour et douceur et où des bars couleurs caramel s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille montrant un grand contraste face à sa peau en porcelaine. Ces bras forts dans lesquels un sentiment de sécurité régnait. Sasuke ne voulait aucunement quitter ce corps froid qui le réchauffait pourtant si bien. Pris au piège de cette illusion, les lèvres du brun laissèrent s'échapper un mot, ou plutôt un nom. Le nom de cet homme si mystérieuse et à l'aura si apaisante.

\- Naruto…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Sasuke.

Le brun sursauta violemment et ouvrit grandement les yeux. Qui était-ce ? A qui appartenait cette voix ?

Rien n'apparaissait dans son champ de vision ce qui l'angoissait un peu. Des bras vinrent alors s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Des bras possédant la même couleur et la même force que ceux de son rêve et un rire léger retentit à son oreille. Tout proche.

"Vas-tu à nouveau me repousser chaton ?"

Plongé dans un esprit comateux, Sasuke ne fournit aucune réponse à cet homme qui avait allégé ce poids en son cœur. Le jeune homme se contenta alors de serrer le brun dans ses bras sous ce jet d'eau brûlant mais qui ne semblait aucunement les déranger.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de l'Uchiha s'ouvrit sur le corps d'une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement roses, habillée de l'uniforme féminin du lycée Konoha. Cette dernière s'avança dans la pièce pour être au chevet de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Elle observait le visage pâle et endormit du jeune lycéen, un sourire discret étirant ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Et alors qu'elle levait la main pour venir replacer une mèche de cheveux qui lui masquait le visage de l'Uchiha, ce dernier ouvrit soudainement les yeux la faisant sursauter et reculer de quelques pas.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…", prononça-t-elle avec une légère crainte dans la voix.

L'interpellé ne prononça aucun mot, se contentent de laisser son regard observer avec attention le corps de la lycéenne ce qui la fit rougir. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que le brun ne reconnaisse l'identité de la personne puisqu'il venait de se réveiller.

\- Sakura…?

\- Sasuke-kun ! Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je…

Il y eut un temps de réflexion chez Sasuke pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'aucun mot ne pouvait réellement expliquer ce sentiment qui trônait en sa poitrine à cet instant.

"Je me sens bien… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

La rosée hésita un court instant puis finit par acquiescer de la tête tout en faisant apparaître un doux sourire sur son visage au teint clair.

\- Cela me rassure alors ! Déclara-t-elle de manière enjouée.

\- Que fais-tu ici Sakura ?

La jeune lycéenne ne répondit guère à la question du brun puisqu'elle n'en eut aucunement le temps. La porte de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois-ci ce fut un membre du personnel de l'hôpital qui pénétra dans la pièce accompagné d'un plateau repas pour le malade. La jeune infirmière salut les deux adolescents et s'activa autour de son patient, qui détourna son attention de la jeune Haruno pour fixer l'infirmière de son regard sombre et hypnotisant.

\- Dans combien de temps pourrais-je sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir demander au docteur qui s'occupe de vous.

\- La femme aux couettes blondes ?

\- Oui. Vous avez de la chance, Tsunade-sama est le meilleur médecin de notre hôpital.

\- Hum…

Pour couper court à cette discutions, qui ne lui avait aucunement été instructive, Sasuke tourna la tête en direction de la seule fenêtre qui lui permettait de voir l'extérieur, oubliant immédiatement la présence de tous ce qui l'entourait. C'est ainsi que, plongé dans son observation du ciel bleu, dépourvu du moindre nuage, le brun s'assoupit à nouveau dans son lit.

* * *

Sasuke remua légèrement dans son lit alors que quelque chose s'amusait à lui caresser la joue troublant son sommeil.

"Ce n'est pas juste. A chaque fois que je viens te rendre visite, tu es entrain de dormir."

Le brun essaya de se dérober de cette main qui l'empêchait de dormir.

"Aller chaton. Il te faut ouvrir les yeux. Pour moi."

Cette voix semblait être faite de velours et apaisait cette douleur qui n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Le jeune lycéen ouvrit alors sommairement les yeux, le regard brumeux il rencontra des yeux bleus et ne put refréner le sourire qui naquit à ses lèvres.

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te ramener à la maison maintenant. Tu ne penses pas ?"

Les mots du blond semblèrent réveiller totalement le brun qui se redressa de sorte à pouvoir s'adosser au dossier de son lit d'hôpital. Il regarda avec méfiance l'homme qui, i peine quelques secondes, était en train de lui caresser la joue avec une infini tendresse.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me poser cette question malgré le fait que tu en connaisses la réponse ?

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Sasuke…

\- Répondez-moi !

Le plus vieux poussa un soupire, soudainement lasse de toutes ses questions, qui ne cessaient de revenir dans la bouche du brun, à chaque fois que ce dernier était totalement en prise sur ses moyens.

\- Je suis là pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

\- Je ne suis la propriété de personne, déclara d'une voix cinglante l'Uchiha.

\- A partir du moment où je suis celui qui t'as sauvé la vie, je crois bien que si.

La voix du blond était froide, sans appelle. Sasuke se figea au ton du plus vieux et le regarda avec éberluance ne pouvant le croire.

* * *

 **Est-ce encore trop court ou la longueur vous convient-elle ? Que pensez-vous de se chapitre ?  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oeuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Warning: Je ne sais pas vraiment si l'on peut considérer la chose comme réellement cru (pour dire qu'il y a pire) mais les mots utilisés dans ce chapitre ne son aucunement soutenu. C'est la première fois que je fais une scène dans ce genre là sans que ce soit mon premier... Enfin vous verrez bien mais le rating prend effet dès maintenant !  
**

* * *

L'air était glacial. Après la phrase du jeune homme Sasuke ne savait que dire. Il restait alors là, les yeux grand ouverts et silencieux. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de se remettre des mots de cet homme et qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole de manière incertaine.

 ** _\- Que… Que voulez-vous dire par "sauvé la vie" ?_**

 ** _\- Ce que mes mots veulent dire quand je dis "sauvé la vie"._** Déclara le blond de manière sarcastique.

 ** _\- Arrêtez avec votre sarcasme._**

 ** _\- J'arrêterai quand j'en aurai envie._**

 ** _\- Et jusqu'à là je ne partirai pas avec vous._**

A nouveau le silence s'installa.

 ** _\- N'essaye pas de me piéger à mon propre jeu chaton. Tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts._**

 ** _\- J'aimerai bien voir ça._**

Le blond eut un sourire satisfait. Son envie pour le brun ne cessait de grandir au fur et à mesure où ce dernier lui répondait. De manière inconsciente, sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres légèrement rosées et ses yeux virèrent en un éclat écarlate, au même moment où ses pupilles se pourfendaient en de minces ellipses, devenant alors comparable à des yeux de félins. Ce lapse de temps fut certes court mais il n'empêcha guère à Sasuke de remarquer ses détails. Et alors qu'un long frisson lui parcourait l'échine, le lycéen fut tiraillé entre deux sentiments. La peur face à l'étrangeté de la chose. L'excitation devant ce regard brûlant et empli de passion tourné en sa direction. C'est à cet instant même que le jeune Uchiha put se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela était totalement au-dessus de ses moyens.

Ça ne pouvait pas exister pas vrai ?

Un sursaut le prit violemment quand une main se posa sur joue. Le jeune blond avait réduit la distance qui s'établissait entre eux deux. Leurs yeux étaient connectés l'un à l'autre. Une attirance magnétique, hypnotisant dont Sasuke ne pouvait se défaire et dont il ne souhaitait aucunement. Une douce caresse le fit se fermer ses yeux avant qu'ils ne les ouvrent à nouveau.

 ** _« Devient mien Sasuke… »_**

Sans le savoir le brun hocha de la tête. Et alors que son regard n'était captivé que par les lèvres de Naruto, le blond s'avança et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du lycéen.

A cet instant, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour du cou du blond, Sasuke eut l'impression que son âme était en train de se lié à celle de cet homme aux yeux incroyablement bleu. Il était claire à présent que le blond le possédait entièrement mais ça, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'en avaient encore eu conscience. A la fin du baiser, les yeux de Naruto prirent à nouveau un éclat écarlate. Tel un automate, sa conscience ne lui répondant plus, les mains du brun se nichèrent dans la crinière doré du plus vieux pour mener sa tête à son cou.

Le rouge des yeux de Naruto se renforça.

Ses crocs s'allongèrent de sorte à devenir plus pointu alors que les battements précipités du cœur de son calice, ainsi que sa carotide, devenaient de plus en plus apparent au regard du jeune homme. Le souffle du brun se fit saccadé et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

Il ouvrit la bouche en ayant pour intention que le blond accélère mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres lorsque les canines du vampire perforèrent son cou. Non. Il ne pouvait prononcer aucun son alors que cette sensation naissait en son sein.

C'était inexplicablement grisant. Son corps était pris par de violent tremblement et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que Naruto venait de commencer à aspirer son sang. Il pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait la gorge du blond pour chaque gorgée de son sang qu'il prenait. 1,2,3...4 gorgées puis un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du brun au même moment où sa prise se fit plus ferme au niveau du crâne de la créature. Le regard brumeux il ne voyait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de satisfaire l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, qu'il enfonce encore plus profondément ses crocs dans son cou et qu'il s'abreuve de son sang pour l'éternité. Sasuke sentit son sexe durcir pour devenir comparable à la dureté d'une pierre. Le vampire monta alors sur le lit où était allongé l'étudiant, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son corps. Sa main se dirigea vers la robe d'hôpital du plus jeune et se balada sur les cuisses de celui-ci qui se cambra. Il retira sa tête du cou du brun, ne faisant pas attention aux supplications du jeunot pour qu'il le morde plus longtemps, et lécha son cou, relevant les traces de sang qui restaient, avant de plonger ses yeux redevenues bleu dans ceux comateux du brun. Naruto se lécha lentement ses lèvres vermeilles et, les yeux dans les yeux, passa sa main sous la robe pour saisir du sexe en érection du lycéen. Un cri franchit la barrière des lèvres de Sasuke et son bassin se rapprocha de la main du blond pour qu'il y ait plus de contact.

 ** _« Chut Sasuke... Tu ne veux pas alerter tout l'hôpital n'est-ce pas...? »_**

Un sourire gourmand avait pris possession des lèvres du blond au même moment où sa prise se renfermait sur le sexe de Sasuke. A nouveau le brun poussa un cri avant que ses lèvres ne se retrouvent celer et qu'une langue mutine vienne chercher sa compère dans le but d'engager un baiser empli de fougue et de passion. Alors qu'il s'était seulement contenté de compresser la queue de Sasuke entre ses doigts, Naruto se décida à le soulager en faisant des aller et venu sur ce sexe droit où du liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'échappait du gland de la queue du plus jeune. Son pouce vient en caresser la fente, récoltant un peu de ce liquide poisseux et blanchâtre, puis il détourna le regard des yeux du brun pour que sa langue caresse la veine apparente du sexe de l'étudiant. Sasuke fut alors victime d'un violent frisson et son corps se cambra enfonçant un peu plus son sexe dans la bouche de Naruto même s'il n'en avait aucunement conscience et ce n'était pas le vampire qui allait s'en plaindre. La bouche de ce dernier se referma, emprisonnant dans une cavité bouillonnante et humide la queue du brun. Sa tête se mit à faire des allés et venus à des intervalles irrégulier plongeant de plus en plus son calice au bord du gouffre. Quelques coups de langues suffirent à faire jouir Sasuke entre les lèvres du blond et il vit son orgasme se prolonger lorsque le blond se mit à aspirer son gland ne voulant perdre aucune goutte du fluide de l'humain.

Le souffle court Sasuke avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration mais ses lèvres ne pouvaient se défaire de ce sourire qui était en train de lui dévorer le visage. La morsure et ensuite la main de la créature sur son corps. Ce tout avait été totalement nouveau et orgasmique pour le jeune homme. Il savait ce qu'était le fait de ressentir du plaisir procuré par sa propre personne mais sentir les mains d'un corps étranger sur son corps était tout autre chose. Et maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ça, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. C'est avec cette idée-là, incorporer dans son esprit, que le jeune étudiant sombra dans les ténèbres.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto regardait le brun avec un large sourire collé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait la présence d'un fil en train de le lié au jeune garçon. Dans quelques jours Sasuke sortirait de l'hôpital. Jusqu'à que ce jour arrive et maintenant qu'il s'est nourri, le vampire se décida à laisser le brun tranquille pour qu'il puisse se reposer. A présent le lien était installé, il n'aurait donc aucun mal à le surveiller même si pour le moment tout n'était pas totalement près. Une mèche sombre barra le visage du jeune endormi qui fronça du nez. Pour le soulager de cette gène Naruto replaça la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune homme et après s'être mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir de la chambre blanche tout en ignorant le tiraillement qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure où il s'éloignait de Sasuke. Comme pris d'une volonté propre, le sang traversa la barrière des lèvres du jeune endormit et put se balader dans le corps du brun se mélangeant avec ses cellules sans qu'il ne paresse comme étant un étranger au corps du jeune étudiant.

Le lien était parcellement établit à cet instant.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de ce lime ? (le premier d'une longue série je pense XD)**

 **Est-ce trop cru ou je peux continuer à utiliser ses mots ? Le chapitre est plus court que le dernier mais je vais c'est tout à fait normale ne vous inquiétez pas !  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oeuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire ?_

 _-Un Vampire est une créature totalement fantasmée, surnaturelle._

 _Grand amateur de sang, il est connu pour sortir la nuit et se nourrir du sang de ses victimes. Il existe plusieurs moyens, pour un homme, de s'en protéger ou de le tuer. Tout d'abord se munir d'un collier d'ail: l'odeur putride de cet aliment à la force de le faire reculer. Si l'ail ne fonctionne pas pensez à apporter près de vous: un chapelet, de l'eau bénite et un crucifix. Ses objets aurons la même utilité que l'ail et ne pourrons donc pas tuer la bête. Seul les rayons du soleil ou encore un pieux plantés dans le cœur de la créature pourra la tuer._

 _Si vous ne disposez d'aucun de ses matériaux sur vous lorsque vous rencontrez un vampire c'est que votre heure est venue._

 _Il ne sert à rien de fuir, c'est inutile, le vampire vous retrouvera toujours grâce ses sens sur-développés._

* * *

Sasuke leva un instant la tête de son cahier, son regard étant étrangement attiré par la fenêtre. Il avait l'impression d'être épié en ce moment même. Pourtant rien ne se trouvait là dehors, au-delà de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Le jeune homme, ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le sujet et retourna son attention au cours. Un mal de crâne commençait à faire son apparition et Sasuke grinça des dents avant de se lever de sa place, sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

 ** _"_** ** _Oui monsieur Uchiha ?"_**

Sasuke ne daigna pas à répondre à son professeur et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Il ne remarqua donc pas les yeux emplis d'inquiétude de sa camarade Sakura, contrairement à cette "présence" qu'il avait pressentie il y a peu. Cette personne eu d'ailleurs un froncement de sourcils avant de disparaître.

* * *

Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, une grimace déformait son joli visage. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Une semaine qu'il venait de quitter l'hôpital avec un léger trouble de sa mémoire datant d'après la visite de Sakura. De plus, le brun n'avait plus revu cet homme pendant cette longue semaine. Peut-être que le docteur avait raison. Que son cerveau, à cet instant-là, lui jouait des tours. Avouez le que c'est tout de-même un peu tiré par les cheveux que de s'imaginer faire la discutions avec un homme blond qui proclame être un vampire et de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Sasuke porta sa main au niveau de son cou pour que la pulpe de ses doigts lui caresse peau, qui était soudainement devenue sensible depuis les deux derniers jours avant sa sortie d'hôpital. Sasuke ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais, en plus de son soudain et violent maux de tête, son cou ne cessait guère de le démanger depuis qu'il était sorti de son lit. Le brun arriva assez rapidement à l'infirmerie de son lycée et s'allongea immédiatement dans un des lits de l'infirmerie en attente à l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Au moment où sa tête entra en contact avec l'oreiller du lit, l'esprit de Sasuke se permit un nouveau moment d'égarement tandis que sa tête se tournait vers la fenêtre et que ses yeux, aux couleurs abyssales, observait avec une grande attention le ciel bleu et azuré de cette journée. Le sommeil finit par le prendre et c'est sans plus attendre qu'il s'endormit dans les draps du lit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Une douce caresse s'exerçant sur sa joue le réveilla en douceur. En ouvrant les yeux, Sasuke rencontra, comme à son réveil de l'hôpital, des yeux à la couleur semblable à ceux du ciel.

 ** _"_** ** _Décidément, ça commence à devenir une habitude."_**

Le lycéen se redressa légèrement dans son lit.

 ** _-C'était bien la réalité alors ?_** Demanda le brun pour lui même

 ** _-Bien-sûr que ça l'est ! Tu ne te croyais pas fou tout de même !_**

 ** _-J'aurai préféré…_**

 ** _-Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de me dire ça Sasuke-kun._** Se plaignit le blond en une moue boudeuse et en imitant la voix de Sakura.

Sasuke eut un frisson et se tourna vivement vers le vampire.

 ** _-Ne fais plus jamais ça !_**

 ** _-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Cette fille m'est insupportable. Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à ma propriété_** , déclara le blond sur un ton glacial.

 ** _-Je ne suis la propriété de personne_** , dit à son tour le plus jeune.

 ** _-Nous sommes en train de tourner en boucle là. Va falloir changer de disque chaton._**

Sasuke ne répliqua pas à la remarque du plus vieux et posa sa main sur son cou pour créer des frictions entre ce dernier et sa main. Naruto l'observait faire en fronçant des sourcils. L'endroit où Sasuke posait ses doigts est la place qu'aurait dû avoir la marque de ses crocs s'il n'avait pas fait cicatriser la chose. Le blond s'approcha alors, retirant la main de Sasuke de son cou pour qu'il puisse l'examiner avec une plus grande attention. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de l'étudiant, Naruto sentit que la tension qui planait dans le corps de ce dernier se relâchait au même moment où un soupire s'échappait de la gorge du jeune homme et qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté pour que son cou soit plus accessible pour à son prédateur. A cela, le blond essayait de refréner cette soudaine envie qu'était de mordre dans la carotide de son calice et que son vampire lui imposait. Comme s'il l'avait sentie, pouls du brun augmenta légèrement.

Alors, sans chercher à vouloir aller plus loin, le vampire laissa son instinct parler pour lui et il se pencha en avant pour pouvoir mordre sa proie. Ses canines s'allongèrent et ses yeux prirent une teinte vermeille avant que ses dents ne viennent perforer la peau de l'étudiant. Immédiatement un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke, qui chercha à avoir une prise sur le corps du blond.

Des flashes se présentèrent à son esprit tel un éclaire s'abattant sur un arbre pour le fendre en deux. Il revit ce qui s'était passé dans l'hôpital. La visite de Sakura, l'infirmière qui lui disait que seule son médecin pourrait lui dire à quel moment le brun pourrait sortir, l'arrivé du blond alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, ce même homme qui lui demandait qu'il lui appartienne, un brouillard, des yeux écarlate, une morsure puis l'extase. Un violent frisson prit le corps de Sasuke et avant qu'il ne replonge dans ce qui pourrait être le point de non-retour, le plus jeune repoussa le corps étranger de Naruto. Il couina de douleur lorsque les crocs du vampire furent arrachés de son cou mais rien de plus. Les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha s'occupèrent du reste en foudroyant la créature du regard. Il aimerait pouvoir être en colère contre cette chose mais la seule émotion que son corps lui permettait de ressentir était le désir. Un désir qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du blond, alors que ce dernier le regardait de ses yeux rouges sangs et qu'un liquide, de cette même couleur et qui n'était autre que son propre sang, maquillait les lèvres de jeune homme avec un mince filet s'écoulant jusqu'à son menton.

* * *

 _"_ _Le calice est dans un premier temps la réserve de sang du vampire. C'est un humain pour qui le vampire ressentira une forte une forte attraction physique certes mais plus sensiblement à l'égard de son sang. Le vampire peut avoir plusieurs calice donc, en toute logique, ce dernier n'est pas indispensable à la créature. Le seul moyen que possèdent le vampire et l'humain pour partager un lien vampire/calice est qu'ils échangent entre eux leur sang avant de conclure la chose en laissant place à leur instinct. Mais le vampire peut aussi tomber sur une tout autre catégorie de calice. Elle est la plus importe et la plus crainte dans le monde des vampires. Il porte dans ce cas-là un autre nom…"_

* * *

Sasuke sur la défensive, résistant à ce qui semblait l'attirer vers le corps de la créature.

" ** _Que m'avez-vous fait ?!_** Hurla-t-il à l'égard du blond."

Il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître. La personne qui se tenait maintenant face à ce monstre n'était pas lui ! Il ne pouvait ressentir une telle attraction pour cet inconnu. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Rapidement Sasuke stoppa ses réflexions intérieures lorsqu'il vit que le vampire commençait à se rapprocher de lui dans une démarche que seul un prédateur pouvait aborder, la couleur écarlate de ses yeux étant toujours présente. Son corps se tendit irréfutablement vite et le premier geste qu'il amorça fut de reculer pour s'éloigner de son ennemi. Malgré son recule, Naruto ne s'arrêta pas et continua à avancer vers son calice pour ensuite se retrouver dans une situation où il doit monter sur le lit du convalescent et qu'il soit positionné juste au-dessus de son corps, le dominant de toute sa carrure.

 ** _-Comment peux-tu te permettre de m'empêcher de boire alors que ton propre corps réclame ma morsure comme ?_** La voix du vampire avait pris un ton plus impérieux et sombre.

 ** _-Il s'agit de mon sang. Ma gorge._**

L'éclat rougeâtre du blond se renforça, augmentant la crainte du brun en même temps que son désir. Un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres de Naruto qui laissa ses doigts caresser la pulpe des lèvres du cadet. Il se pencha en avant s'empressa de remplacer son doigt par ses lèvres. Le blond en profita alors pour user de ses crocs et perforer la lèvre de Sasuke. Le sang se mit à couler de façon à pouvoir abreuver le vampire et calmer sa soif soudaine, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas remarqué avant de voir le brun dans l'infirmerie. Surpris par l'action du vampire, Sasuke sursauta vivement, mais une fois qu'il sentit que le blond commençait à sucer sa lèvre et qu'un plaisir sans nom commençait à prendre place en son bas ventre, le brun ne put le repousser et il se laissa faire comme la marionnette qu'il était entre les mains du vampire.

Il s'écoula bien quelques minutes avant que le blond ne relâche sa lèvre et que ses yeux ne reprennent une couleur un peu plus humaine mais il en fallut encore quelques secondes de plus pour que Sasuke ne retrouve totalement ses esprits.

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke…"_**

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas faisant sursauter les deux occupants de la pièce. Le vampire afficha alors une grimace en reconnaissant l'identité de la personne.

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke-kun !"_**

De longues mèches roses virevoltèrent tandis qu'un corps venait se loger dans les bras du brun pour l'étreindre. Sasuke se tendit immédiatement à cet attouchement mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas pour autant de sa position.

 ** _-Sa… Sakura tu…_**

 ** _-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?_**

Les mains de la rosée se posèrent sur le front du brun en essayant de voir s'il avait de la fièvre mais nan. Rien d'alarment ne semblait paraître chez le lycéen. Un soupir de soulagement plus tard, l'étudiante se retrouva rapidement éloigné du corps du malade avec une force qui les surprirent tous les deux.

 ** _-Sas…_**

 ** _-Ne t'approche plus de moi Sakura._**

 ** _-Mais…_**

 ** _-Non ! Je ne veux plus que tu me touches !_** Cria-t-il.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le brun semblait en état de panique. Le fait que la rosée soit entrée en contact avec lui l'angoissait énormément. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à chercher du regard la présence du vampire, qu'il n'entendait plus depuis l'arrivée de Sakura. Mais le blond semblait avoir disparu. Et alors qu'il commençait à voir rouge et tourner de l'œil, Sakura poussa un violent cri et se précipita en dehors de l'infirmerie pour aller chercher de l'aide.

* * *

Lorsque la rosée eut disparu de la pièce, Naruto tourna son regard en direction du jeune garçon inconscient et dont le teint était aussi pâle que celui de la mort elle-même. Un air de culpabilité apparu sur son visage.

De parce qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé la formation de leur lien, le jeune Uchiha était beaucoup plus sensible au contact des autres et à sa non présence à ses côtés. Même si cette fois-ci, pour une raison qu'il ignore, le lien semblait beaucoup plus puissant. A l'origine, l'éloignement du vampire générait, en crescendo, une profonde gêne chez le calice, allant même jusqu'à la douleur, et sur une durée d'au moins un mois avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Là, non seulement il n'avait suffi que de quelques minutes pour que le brun perde connaissance mais en plus, cette situation semblait l'affecter à son tour. Naruto n'était pas à son premier calice, il pouvait donc affirmer que cette histoire était très étrange. Le blond s'approcha du corps du convalescent pour soulager cette tension qui régnait en lui. Il se plaça de sorte à se retrouver face au visage du brun et malgré que celui-ci soit inconscient, il ne se gêna guère pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. A la suite de ce baiser, le vampire serra le corps du malade contre le sien et disparut ne laissant aucune trace de lui ou encore du jeune Uchiha, dans l'infirmerie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Oeuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Naruto ne quitta pas du regard le corps du brun, qui était toujours inconscient mais allonger sur son lit. Les draps, aux couleurs écarlates du lit, généraient un fort contraste avec la pâleur de la peau du jeune homme. Le vampire se leva alors de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, grimpa sur le matelas où se reposait son calice, de sorte à pouvoir ensuite s'allonger sur le corps de ce dernier. En essayant de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, Naruto nicha sa tête dans le cou du garçon et laissa son instinct prendre le dessus sur son côté humain. Il ne restait à présent plus que la bête sanguinaire aux yeux écarlate qui avait face à elle une proie de première qualité. Il était par moment nécessaire pour les vampires de laisser part à leur instinct animal, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de la chasse, s'ils ne souhaitaient pas devenir fou.

La créature caressa du bout de l'un de ses longs ongles, le cou d'albâtre de l'inconscient, faisant s'hérisser les poils de ce dernier. Un soupire de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke malgré le fait qu'il soit encore endormi et il remua légèrement dans son sommeil de sorte à pouvoir exposer son cou au vampire. Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent doucement tandis que ses dents commençaient à s'allonger. Il vint nicher sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune tout en évitant le moindre contact avec sa peau pour ne pas être tenté de le mordre. Le blond inspira longuement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur fruitée de son calice avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté du lit mais tout près du corps du plus petit. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur d'origine et il se contentait de fixer sa victime.

 ** _"_** ** _Qui es-tu réellement ? "_**

Le blond souffla légèrement avant de se lever de son lit et de disparaître de la pièce, comme il l'avait fait plutôt en emmenant Sasuke chez lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que fit Sasuke c'est se demander où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Être allongé dans un lit aux couleurs écarlates et entouré de mur plongé sur un ton beige était pour lui assez troublant puisque la pièce ne ressemblait aucunement à celle où il avait l'habitude de dormir ou encore à une chambre d'hôpital. L'impression que quelqu'un était, en ce moment même, en train de l'observer, le stoppa dans son observation et Sasuke ne tarda pas à en chercher l'origine. Les yeux bleus de Naruto le fixaient avec une grande intensité et est avec méfiance que le jeune homme prit la parole.

\- **_Où sommes-nous ?_**

 ** _\- Chez moi._**

Froncement de sourcils venant de la part du plus jeune.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_**

 ** _\- Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Elle n'en a peut-être pas pour vous mais pour moi…_**

 ** _\- J'ai fait de toi mon calice, il est donc logique que tu te retrouves chez moi._**

 ** _\- Dans votre lit ?_** Demanda le brun de manière sceptique.

 ** _\- Où veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_**

Troublé, le jeune Uchiha ne prononça aucun mot. Mais le regard insistant que Naruto posait sur sa personne, le força à reprendre conscience.

\- **_Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieux ?_** Le questionna alors Sasuke, totalement sidéré par les paroles du blond.

 ** _\- Complètement. Il est dans la logique des choses que tu te trouves dans mon lit. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper de toute façon. Le lien ne sera jamais complètement installé si nous ne baisons pas ensemble._**

Ses mots sortaient de façon tellement naturel de la bouche de Naruto, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. _Cela ne change pas à ces derniers jours de toute façon. Depuis ma rencontre avec ce vampire, je n'arrive plus à penser et à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même._ Les mains de la créature vinrent à caresser la joue de l'humain le faisant frissonner. Il ferma un court instant les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse qui l'apaisait avant de reprendre contenance et de décaler de manière ferme mais faussement assurer la main douce et légèrement froide du blond.

 ** _\- Il est impossible que j'aie une quelconque relation sexuelle avec vous !_**  
 ** _\- Et pour quelle raison ?_**

La voix du blond, habituellement si douce et chaleureuse, avait pris un ton plus dur et froid. Bien malgré lui, face à ce changement soudain, le corps de Sasuke eut une réaction. L'étudiant essaya de reprendre contenance et avec toute la fierté qu'il possédait, prononça ces mots.

 ** _\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas gay._**  
 ** _\- C'est l'argument que tu me sors après ce que nous avons fait à l'hôpital ? Faut-il que je te rappelle la manière à laquelle tu gémissais mon prénom et de quelle façon tu ne cessais d'en réclamer toujours plus ?_**

Les yeux du vampire se teintèrent de ce rouge si dangereux et que Sasuke n'avait eu le temps d'observer que durant de courte période au même moment où les joues de ce dernier se teintaient de rouge. Naruto se saisit alors de manière assez soudaine, et à l'aide d'une force étonnante, de la cheville du brun pour le ramener vers lui. Sous la surprise, Sasuke perdit l'appuie qu'il avait à l'aide de ses coudes et se retrouva totalement allongé sur le grand lit deux places, aux draps écarlates. La bête dominait à présent sa proie et Sasuke ne s'en trouva que plus excité. Un sourire supérieur habilla les lèvres du vampire.

" ** _C'est ce que nous verrons chaton_** , déclara-t-il avec une grande sensualité."

Sans plus attendre, Naruto se pencha en avant et plaqua sans aucune douceur ses lèvres sur celles de son calice. Sa langue força la barrière des lippes de l'étudiant et vint caresser sa jumelle. Tout n'était que combat et échange de salive entre les deux jeunes gens. Lorsque Naruto rompit le baiser, un mince filet de salive les reliait encore pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rompe. Le regard brumeux, Sasuke avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Sans qu'il ne le voit réellement, le brun sentit que le blond était en train de lui retirer sa chemise puis la pulpe des lèvres de l'être à la peau bronzée se posa sur son torse et plus particulière sur l'un de ses tétons rose, durcis par le plaisir. Il n'hésita pas à faire usage de ses crocs pour le lui mordre et faire couler un peu de sang. Et malgré le fait que le brun essayait, par tous les moyens, de cacher tout ce qui pourrait montrer qu'il appréciait le traitement que lui apportait le vampire, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres causant l'étirement furtif des lèvres de son tortionnaire. Naruto ne s'attarda pas plus sur les boutons en chaires roses du jeune homme et s'empressa de défaire la ceinture et le bouton du bas de Sasuke après avoir tracé un long sillon humide sur le torse d'ivoire de son compagnon. Rien ne devait être mis de côté. Il devait connaître tous les points faibles de ce corps pâle comme la mort mais pour qui le cœur battait encore. Sans perdre de temps, le vampire abaissa le pantalon et le boxer de son calice et le retourna de sorte à ce que l'étudiant se retrouve allongé sur le ventre. Positionné de cette façon, le blond avait une parfaite vu sur le postérieur du brun. Sa main se posa sur le haut du dos de son soumis et caressa le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'arriver jusqu'à la raie des fesses. Un violent frisson avait saisi le corps de Sasuke durant toutes ces actions exercées par le vampire.

Naruto saisit dans sa main, l'une des fesses du brun et la malaxa avant de la faire s'abattre sur le postérieur du jeunot comme la foudre s'abattrait sur un arbre. La main du blond claqua violemment contre le fessier de l'homme à la peau couleur ivoire qui sursauta vivement sous la surprise. La fesse qui venait d'être frappée se colora doucement de rose alors que le plaisir se mélangeait à la vague de douleur qu'avait provoqué en lui la fessée de son amant. Naruto eut un sourire des plus effrontés et se pencha en avant, son souffle chaud caressant l'oreille sensible de Sasuke.

 ** _"_** ** _Tu n'es peut-être pas gay, mais la réaction de ton corps m'indique tout autre chose chaton…"_**

Le blond se saisit du sexe du brun, le prenant par surprise. Un feulement s'échappa alors des lèvres de Sasuke et de manière instinctive, tandis que Naruto n'avait pas encore commencé à bouger sa main, le bassin de Sasuke se mit en mouvement pour créer des frictions entre son corps et la main du vampire. Amusé par une telle initiative, la créature laissa son calice contrôler la chose pendant un court instant avant d'immobiliser le bassin de celui-ci et d'en prendre les directives. Approchant ses lèvres du fessier du jeune Uchiha, le vampire embrassa, de la pulpe de ses lèvres, l'intérieure des cuisses de son calice en de court baiser papillons puis il laissa l'un de ses crocs perforer à cet endroit la peau particulièrement blanche de l'humain. Sasuke sursauta au geste du blond, ne s'attendant pas à se faire mordre de la sorte, puis il se retrouva de nouveau en transe.

 ** _"_** ** _S'il vous plaît…"_**

Un simple murmure qui semblait porter en lui tout le malheur du monde. Une simple demande qui voulait tout dire mais Naruto ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il retira sa canine de la cuisse du brun et l'aida à se redresser en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'Uchiha. Il avait beaucoup trop attendu. Il était maintenant temps pour eux deux de passer aux choses sérieuses. En quelques instants, Sasuke se retrouva installé à califourchon sur le blond, son dos collé au torse de ce dernier. À nouveau, les mains du vampire se mirent à voyager sur son corps le caressant un peu partout. C'est avec une grande rapidité que les mains du blond trouvèrent alors l'entrée du brun qui eut un violent sursaut en sentant un doigt titillé cet espace si intime encore inexploré.

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce que…?_**  
 ** _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais._**  
 ** _\- Mais vous…!_**

En ayant assez des jérémiades du brun, Naruto l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Sa langue trouva rapidement sa jumelle et c'est ensemble qu'elles firent gémir Sasuke, qui se colla un peu plus au blond pour approfondir le baiser. L'attention du brun occupé par autre chose, Naruto se permit de forcer le passage sur l'entrée de Sasuke pour y faire passer l'un de ses doigts et le mettre directement en mouvement. Le jeune Uchiha rompit le baiser pour laisser un cri sortir de sa bouche. Les yeux brumeux et écarquillés sous la surprise d'une telle intrusion dans son corps, il fit pénétrer ses ongles dans la chaire de Naruto provoquant chez ce dernier un grognement. La tête nichée dans le cou du brun, le vampire se retrouva exposé à la carotide de l'humain et ses yeux se teintèrent à nouveau de rouge. Les rapides battements de cœur du brun faisaient circuler à grande vitesse le sang de l'humain dans ses veines semblant implorer Naruto d'y planter ses crocs pour s'en abreuver. Mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il ajouta un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Sasuke pour approfondir les choses. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en en plus précipiter et c'est sans plus tarder qu'il se décida à remplacer ses doigts par sa queue qu'il enfonça dans le cul de Sasuke. Totalement désorienté, ce dernier releva alors la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Jusqu'à là, Sasuke n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ce qui l'entourait alors lorsqu'il se trouva exposé à son propre reflet, les effets sur son corps en furent dévastateurs. C'était une vision terriblement indécente. Il se voyait, les joues rougis, un filet de salive s'écoulant le long de son menton, les larmes aux yeux tandis que ses jambes étaient grandement écartées pour laisser de la place à la queue du vampire qui était, à présent, totalement enfouis en lui. Sa chemise à moitié défaite était la seule chose qui cachait à la peu près son érection. L'homme qui se reflétait dans ce miroir n'était que pur débauche et luxure. Lorsque Naruto le fit se soulever, Sasuke sentit le membre de ce dernier bouger au plus profond de son corps, telle une épée sortant de son fourreau, avant qu'il ne soit, à nouveau, enfoncé en lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement à la sensation de ce corps étranger se frottant contre ses parois internes et cognant, sans vergogne, contre cette boule de nerf qui lui permettait de voir les étoiles pour la première fois.

Le brun ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et sa vision devint alors sombre. Ainsi privé de son sens de la vision, les sensations, éprouvées par le jeune Uchiha, semblèrent se décupler. Il sembla plus sensible face aux agissements du blond sur son corps. Les cris remplacèrent alors les gémissements et la chambre se retrouva animé que par ce son et celui des deux corps s'assemblant de manière la plus prière qui soit. C'est lorsqu'il sentit que Sasuke était au bord du gouffre que Naruto se décida à laisser sa part animal prendre le dessus sur sa conscience et qu'il plongea ses crocs dans la gorge du brun pour enfin s'abreuver de son sang. Cela en fut alors trop pour Sasuke et s'autorisa à jouir, sa semence allant jusqu'à tacher le miroir se trouvant en face de lui. Naruto en fit de même dès la première gorgée de sang qu'il but. Stoppa la morsure, le blond observa alors le jeune Uchiha présent dans ses bras et sourit quand il remarqua que ce dernier était évanoui. Le sexe vampire/calice pouvait parfois être très intense. Peut-être même un peu trop pour le jeune humain alors il ne s'en trouva pas inquiet mais plutôt flatté. Se retirant du corps du Sasuke, il l'allongea sur le lit et le regarda pendant quelques instants. Il finit tout de même par quitter la chambre, laissant seul le plus jeune, sur ces derniers mots:

 ** _"_** ** _Voyons combien de temps, monsieur pourra me satisfaire. Tu n'es pas au côté du vampire le plus doux Sasuke. Tu sembles tellement fragile, il ne sera que plus simple pour moi de te briser tu ne penses pas ?"_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Je vous pris de m'excuser pour se long retard mais vu que je fais un assemblage de deux chapitres pour que le chapitre soit plus long à chaque fois, ça me prends beaucoup de temps. Mais j'espère que ça en valait la peine d'attendre avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première chose que remarqua le brun lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut le fait qu'il se retrouvait seul dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue. Plongé dans un état semi-comateux, le jeune Uchiha mit un peu de temps avant que les souvenirs de la veilles ne lui reviennent en mémoires. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il se re-voyait face à se grand miroir à pied, les jambes écartées de manière indécente pendant que le sexe du blond le culbutait avec une grande énergie et vivacité, ne lui laissant pas le moindre repos. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'encore plus gênant pour l'étudiant, était le fait qu'il s'entendait gémir et demander toujours plus au vampire alors que précédemment il avait affirmé avec véracité le fait qu'il ne partagerai jamais son lit avec le blond, même si dans un sens c'était plutôt le vampire qui avait partagé sa couche avec le plus jeune. Ne tardent pas plus à se revoir exécuter de telles actions, Sasuke s'empressa de se lever pour pouvoir sortir du lit, aux draps souillés, s'habiller et essayer de quitter cette maison.

* * *

S'échapper de la maison du vampire ne fut pas aussi compliqué que ce que pensait le brun, pour la simple et bonne raison que le blond ne se trouvait pas dans son lieu d'habitation. Alors une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur, le jeune Uchiha se mit à courir aussi vite que possible comme si le diable était à ses trousse.

Ne reconnaissent pas tout de suite les rues, il y allait un peu à l'aveuglette, mais une fois qu'il sut à peu près vers où il se trouvait, le reste n'en fut que plus facile. Rapidement le jeune homme fut arrivé à destination et il s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. L'avantage qu'il y avait à être un Uchiha était le fait que ni son père et sa mère ni son frère n'étaient présent dans la maison pour cause d'affaires, il pouvait donc être seul quand il le désirait, même si cette solitude réussissait à le peser par moment.

Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, Sasuke avait les yeux fermés pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Depuis cette accident rien allait plus. Il y avait beaucoup de trop de chose compliqué. Le jeune homme se permit de réfléchir sur tout ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa vie en se moment. En soi se n'était pas grand chose mais lui qui résonnait que par la logique et la science, apprendre qu'il était le "calice" d'un vampire avait de quoi le chambouler ! Surtout qu'il avait couché avec ce vampire ! Sa première fois ! Dans les bras d'un inconnu ! La mâchoire du brun se contracta au même moment où le jeune homme commença à serrer les poings. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il n'était pas gay et ne le serait jamais. Il avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il vire ce bord là. La créature avait sûrement quelque chose à avoir sur son comportement étrange. Les yeux écarlates du blond vinrent en son esprit en même temps qu'un sentiment de manque naissait dans le cœur de Sasuke, l'énervant encore plus.

Le jeune Uchiha inspira fortement avant d'expirer pour pouvoir se calmer. Il se mit ainsi à faire le vide dans sa tête, ignorant ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui en même temps que l'image de Naruto disparaissait de son esprit. La fatigue finit par le gagner et le jeune homme se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

C'est lorsque l'heure du repas se mit à sonner, que Sasuke se réveilla, le souffle court et le corps en feu, la sueur perlait sur son front. Les couleurs des murs de son plafond lui fit réaliser le faite qu'il se retrouvait chez lui au même moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas. Le visage de sa mère apparut alors dans le quadrant de la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

" _ **Sasuke ! A table !"**_

Avec un certaine difficulté, et après avoir grogné son consentement à sa mère, le brun se releva de son lit pour aller rejoindre sa famille.

En bas, le repas se passa comme à l'accoutumée, c'est-à-dire que seul l'unique présence féminine dans la maison s'occupa de faire la discutions en s'adressant à son cadet.

" _ **Tu m'as l'air épuiser Sasuke, quelque chose ne va pas ?"**_

Le brun ne dit rien inquiétant un peu plus sa mère. Mikoto lui reposa donc la question mais il s'en rapporta un même résultat. Dépitée, la brunette finit par abandonner l'idée de parler à son fils et Sasuke quitta la table familiale pour pouvoir, à nouveau, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Comme pour son arrivée d'il y a quelques heures, le jeune Uchiha s'effondra sur son lit et afficha une grimace quant à son cœur douloureux. Il se força à endurer cette douleur, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et c'est avec beaucoup de mal que le brun s'endormit.

* * *

 _Il est impossible pour le calice d'échapper au vampire si ce lien a été exécuté contre la volonté de l'humain. A partir du moment où toutes les étapes nécessaires au lien calice/vampire sont remplies, le vampire sera en permanence connecté à sa réserve de sang et pourra le repérer, peut importe ou se retrouve le jeune calice. De plus, la distance sera, au fil de temps, de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour l'humain et un sentiment de manque, dû à l'augmentation de la quantité de sang dans son organisme, commencera à naître chez le motel. Mais cela peut aussi devenir dangereux pour les deux êtres si il s'agit d'un simple lien entre un calice classique et son vampire ou celui entre_ _ **le**_ _calice et son vampire. Si nous entrons dans le deuxième cas, il ne se passera pas plus d'un jour avant que le jeune humain ne soit plus capable de rien et que l'envie de se faire mordre deviendra plus puissante ce qui pourrait le mener à sa perte..._

* * *

Une main commençait à se balader sur son corps d'albâtre au même moment où de longs frissons parcouraient avec lenteur. Le corps de l'humain s'arc-bouta à la recherche de plus de contact alors que cette main se faisait furtive, fantomatique. Un souffle chaud vint atterrir dans le cou du brun avant que des œuvres ne viennent s'y poser.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il sentit quelque chose pénétrer dans son cou, au niveau de sa carotide, lui perforant la peau. Le corps de Sasuke fut alors pris de frisson encore plus puissant que précédemment et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au vêtement de cette force invisible qui lui procurait tant de bien tel un désespéré. Il sentit son sang se faire aspirer de manière lente et par vague, procurant à chaque fois un plus grand plaisir. Et lorsque cette chose quitta son cou, un voile blanc passa devant le regard du jeune Uchiha qui finit par se libérer dans son boxer. La prise qu'il exerçait sur le corps de cette force se ramollie et alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans un état post-orgasmique, le visage du vampire au cheveux d'or, apparut devant ses yeux. Levant son bras, devenu soudainement lourd, Sasuke alla caresser la joue de l'image de Naruto qu'il pensait n'être qu'une illusion. La peau du vampire dégageait une douce chaleur qui surpris légèrement le jeune humain. Les vampires n'étaient pas censés avoir la peau glacé ? La joue présente sous sa paume de main se mis légèrement en mouvement alors que ce qui semblait être une illusion affichait un petit sourire amuser.

" _ **Ton sang est assez puissant pour que ma peau paresse chaude. Tu ne trouves pas ça formidable ?"**_

Le ton du blond laissait transmettre une certaine admiration face au don de Sasuke. L'entente de la voix de la créature eut pour effet de faire revenir sur terre le plus jeune qui retira alors, aussi vivement que son corps le lui permettait, la main qui se trouvait sur la joue de son homologue. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, le rouge lui montait aux joues en même temps qu'une colère sans nom commençait à naître en lui. Voyant cela, et surtout le ressentant, les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent de façon malicieuse et sa main, qui était toujours placée sous le t-shirt large de son calice, s'amusa à caresser le torse de son amant provoquant chez ce dernier de nombreux frissons. Sasuke ne s'était pas encore remis de la morsure et donc son corps était plus sensible pour le moment. Et ça Naruto le savait, et il s'en amusait.

 _ **\- Pourquoi être parti hier ? Tu n'as pas aimé être dans mes draps ?**_ Demanda le blond, l'air faussement peiner.

 _ **\- Vous m'avez manipulé ! Ce n'était pas moi !**_

 _ **\- Cela te dérange tant que ça d'être ainsi dépendant de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas dépendant de vous.**_ Déclara d'une voix impérieuse Sasuke.

 _ **\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours sans moi.**_

 _ **\- Vous vous trompez !**_

 _ **\- Tu veux essayer de jouer à ça ?**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a rien à essayer.**_

 _ **\- Comme tu le voudras chaton.**_

À la suite de ces mots, le blond disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé sous le regard étonné de Sasuke. Il se mit à observer tout autour de lui pour être sûr de la disparition du vampire avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il avait disparu ! Le vampire était parti et il n'aurait plus à le supporter ! Il sauta donc de son lit et se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée, là où sa mère avait préparé le dîner. Sasuke embrassa cette dernière sur la joue pour la remercier, la surprenant grandement, avant de se mettre à table et de commencer son déjeuner.

* * *

Le lycée venait tout juste d'ouvrir et Sasuke pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement comme il en avait l'habitude, avant que toute cette histoire n'est débutée. Un vague sourire sur ses lèvres, le brun ne tarda pas avant de retrouver sa place et de s'y installer. Par la suite, le brun sentit quelque chose de moue s'écraser contre son dos et que des bras étaient en train de l'enlacer. Le semblant d'odeur de cerisier en fleur l'aida à reconnaître l'identité de la personne et il afficha, de façon interne, une grimace tout en gardant un visage impassible à l'extérieur. Si il y avait bien une chose que sa rencontre avec ce vampire avait au minimum réussit à faire était d'éloigner cette cruche de sa personne. Mais à en croire parce qu'il se passe maintenant, l'événement de l'infirmerie semblait lui être totalement passé par dessus la tête.

" _ **Sasuke."**_

Le brun releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

" _ **Shikamaru**_ _ **,**_ se contenta-t-il de dire, pour le saluer."

L'homme à la coupe de cheveux d'ananas, s'installa à la place se trouvant au côté de son camarade avant de lui tendre des papiers. Sasuke s'en saisit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de ranger le dossier dans ses affaires. Suite à cela, Shikamaru reprit la parole.

 _ **\- Cela t'arriveras souvent ce genre d'absence non prévenu où…**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Très bien.**_

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes par la suite et le professeur entra pour commencer le cours.

Tout le long de la durée de son cours, le brun ne remarqua aucunement le regard pesant qui s'exerçait sur sa personne. Des yeux comparables à ceux d'un aigle ayant trouvé sa proie et qui promettait mille et une danger le fixait sans interruption.

* * *

La matinée du jeune Uchiha se déroulant sans aucune accroche. Comme à son habitude, Sakura ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle et il traîna avec Shikamaru jusqu'à que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent séparés par un autre cours.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain cours, le brun sentit comme un courant d'air le traverser. Une vague de froid sembla alors se saisir de lui et il se mis à trembler de façon soudaine. Il ferma un court instant ses yeux mais les choses empirèrent et le brun se décida à reprendre sa marche même si son ascension se faisait difficile. Il ne lui restait que quelques marches à parcourir mais, alors qu'il arrivait à la dernière marche, Sasuke se sentit tomber en arrière et il ferma les yeux dans la crainte de ressentir l'impact de sa chute. Pourtant, à la place du sol froid, le corps de Sasuke entra en contact avec celui d'une autre personne qui empêcha sa chute. Une pensée pour le vampire s'imposa dans l'esprit de Sasuke et son coeur s'emballa vivement à cette idée. Il releva la tête vers son sauveur mais il fut rapidement déçu lorsque se fut des cheveux châtains et non des cheveux blonds qui apparurent dans son champ de vision.

Qui était cet homme ?

Comme si ce dernier avait lui dans ses pensées, l'inconnu lui sourit et prit la parole.

" _ **Je m'appelle Neji. Je suis souvent dans le même cours que toi."**_

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire léger avant d'aider Sasuke à se relever. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, Sasuke installa une certaine distance entre lui et son "sauveur" et se permit de détailler avec attention le corps du jeune étudiant. Il avait la peau légèrement blanche, des yeux étrangement translucide mais offrant un certain charme sur sa personne, de longs cheveux châtains attacher en une queue de cheval basse et des lèvres fins. Il n'était pas moche avec regarder. Même assez séduisant. Sasuke afficha un petit sourire et il remercia Neji de l'avoir aidé. C'est naturellement que les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en marche vers le cours et qu'ils s'installèrent ensemble à une table. Pourtant, malgré la présence de ce nouvel être, Sasuke ne se sentit pas pour autant mieux. Au contraire, la présence du châtain à ses côtés apportait un fort sentiment de mal être chez le brun. Et se sentiment s'aggrava au fil du temps où les minutes s'écoulaient. A tel point qu'au moment où Sasuke ne put plus le supporter, il finit par s'écrouler en plein cours.

* * *

Sasuke sentit comme une caresse au niveau de sa joue et il ouvrit instantanément les yeux en reconnaissant cette main qui l'avait caressée à des endroits que personne d'autre, à part lui, n'avait encore exploré. Le regard carmin de la créature surnaturelle entra dans son champ de vision et c'est doucement que ce sentiment de mal être, qui était apparue plus tôt dans la journée, s'estompa. Un sourire suffisant fit son apparition sur les lèvres du blond et il prit la parole:

" _ **Alors, comme ça on peut se passer de moi ?"**_

Sasuke détourna le regard de ces yeux si rouges qui affolait son cœur et serra des dents. N'ayant plus le regard encre de Chine de son calice dans son champ de vision, Naruto prit entre ses doigts, le menton de l'humain pour que d'un regard, il puissent le dominer et c'est d'une voix lente et menaçante, que le blond s'adressa au brun.

" _ **Si il y a bien bien une chose que tu dois savoir petit humain c'est qu'une fois que l'on a goûté à ma morsure on ne peut plus s'en passer. Tu en devient dépendant tel un junkie désirant sa dose de drogue. Je t'ai à présent dans ma toile et ça pour toujours."**_

 _A cet instant, Naruto ne se rendait pas compte de la véracité de ses paroles et à quel point la chose marchait dans les deux sens. Peut-être qui si il avait cherché en savoir plus, ce qui risquait d'arriver n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir nous commençons à passer aux choses sérieuses à partir de ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Naruto et Sasuke ?  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Plus il y aura des rapports sexuelles entre un calice et son vampire, plus le lien deviendra fort et attribuera une grande puissance à la créature surnaturelle. C'est une chose que tout vampire sait et qu'il essaye d'acquérir le plus au monde. Le pouvoir._

Le coeur du brun manqua un battement alors que ses yeux entraient en contact avec les perles écarlates du vampire. Il hocha de la tête, comprenant les paroles de la créature. Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent alors en un sourire, satisfait de la réponse que lui apportait le jeune Uchiha et il alla embrasser le brun avec fougue. Sasuke poussa un gémissement à se contact si brusque, mais portant grisant, sur ses lèvres. Ses bras s'enroulèrent par automatisme autour du cou de Naruto, alors qu'il se laissait porter par le blond de sorte à ce qu'il puisse entourer la taille du vampire de ses jambes. Leur corps devenant encore plus proche par cette action, Sasuke poussa un gémissement qui le força à rompre l'échange buccal qui s'exerçait entre le vampire et lui. Il sentit le souffle chaud du vampire au niveau de son oreille le faisant violemment frissonner. Cet endroit lui était si sensible.

" _ **Comme punition, je vais te retirer toute pudeur sans que tu sois à moitié conscient de tes gestes. Pour faire simple…,**_ Naruto mordilla le lobe d'oreille du brun, _**il n'y aura pas de morsure."**_

Un autre frisson se fit ressentir dans le corps de l'Uchiha, qui resserra sa prise sur celui du vampire.

Les lèvres purpurines de Naruto s'aventuraient avec une grande avidité sur ce que le corps du jeune homme pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre. Le cou de Sasuke fut rapidement couvert de marque en tout genre partant du plus petit au plus gros suçon. Mais pas une seule morsure, frustrant fortement l'humain. Le corps en proie à des tremblement, le jeune homme ne demandait qu'à être mordu par le vampire. Plusieurs fois le brun murmura le prénom de la créature, alors que le blond continuait son ascension sur le corps de l'humain, comme si le simple fait de prononcer le nom de Naruto voulait tout dire et que ce dernier comprendrait parfaitement cette demande implicite.

Pourtant, Naruto n'accèda pas à la demande de son calice. Au contraire, le vampire préféra aller titiller les tétons, légèrement roses, de l'humain. Lorsque les doigts du blond le touchèrent à cet endroit, la seule chose que Sasuke put faire ce fut de pousser un gémissement. Le blond ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et laissa sa bouche poser des tonnes de baisers caresser la peau pâle de son calice jusqu'à qu'il arrive au sexe érigé du plus jeune. Par moment, durant son acheminement, les crocs de la créature frôlait le ventre de Sasuke faisant naître un espoir chez le brun. Mais cet espoir ne fut aucunement conquis pour le plus grand malheur du jeune Uchiha.

A la place, un fois qu'il eut retiré ce qui semblait faire barrage à la suite de ses objectifs, Naruto enfonça jusqu'à la garde le sexe du jeune Uchiha dans sa bouche faisant se cogner ce dernier contre son palais. Sentir à nouveau la bouche chaude et humide du vampire autour de son sexe était tout bonnement divin, mais cette sensation disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Naruto venait de relever la tête et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke avant de sortir sa langue et de la laisser parcourir la veine apparente sur l'érection du brun. Sasuke gémit de plaisir. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au draps de son lit au même moment que la bouche du vampire s'activait de façon lente mais calculer. Ainsi, le blond put obtenir ce qu'il cherchait du brun. Sasuke écarta un peu plus les jambes et son bassin se mit en mouvement essayant d'imposer le rythme qu'il voulait au vampire. Naruto le laissa faire pendant un certain avant de reprendre le contrôle. Retirant la queue du brun de sa bouche, le vampire installa une certaine distance entre son calice et lui. En sentant la créature s'éloigner de lui le corps du plus jeune se tendit immédiatement et il se redressa rapidement pour pouvoir se retrouver en position assise. Amusé par une telle réaction venant de la part de l'humain, Naruto finit par prendre la parole:

" _ **Quelle est donc cette réaction monsieur Uchiha ?"**_

Les joues rougis, Sasuke ne fournit aucune réponse au blond. Il se contenta de l'observer avec désir en une demande muette.

" _ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ?"**_

Naruto élargit la distance entre eux faisant en sorte que Sasuke soit le seul à être installé sur le lit. Trouvant une chaise au niveau du bureau de l'étudiant, le plus vieux alla s'y installer et se mit à observer le jeune humain. Le voyant faire, ce dernier voulut se lever pour rejoindre le vampire, l'appel de leur corps devant s'unir devenant de plus en plus forte. Mais le virement à l'écarlate des yeux du vampire suffir pour arrêter le brun dans son action.

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_ Demanda alors Sasuke d'une voix suppliante.

 _ **J'ai d'autre projet pour toi en ce moment.**_

Un gémissement plaintif sortant de la gorge de Sasuke élargissant le sourire du vampire qui s'installa de façon plus confortable sur la chaise de bureau.

" _ **Je veux que tu te caresses sous mes yeux Sasuke."**_

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent telles deux grandes soucoupes face à la demande de Naruto. Son corps se mit à trembler mais pas de peur comme il aurait pu le penser. Non. C'était bien un tremblement d'excitation qui était en train de parcourir son corps. Tout fébrile, le brun posa son regard sur l'objet qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, dressé fièrement en un i. Il porta, presque timidement mais doucement, sa main à son érection pour s'en saisir. A ce contact sur cette zone de son corps, il gémit, ensuite, son pouce vint caresser le sommet de sa queue, étalant le peu de liquide séminal qui s'était échappé sur le reste de son membre avant d'amorcer les vas et viens sur son membre. Perdu dans son plaisir, le brun finit par tomber en arrière et se retrouva, les jambes fortement écartées et légèrement remonter, le dos allongé sur le lit, sa main caressant en des rythmes irréguliers sont sexe et ses yeux fixant le regard carmin du vampire.

" _ **S'il vous plaît…"**_

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient humides et suppliaient fortement la créature de venir le rejoindre pour s'occuper de lui, de combler ce vide intense qui semblait le consumer au plus profond de son être. Voyant cela, les lèvres du vampire ne pouvait cesser de s'étirer en même temps que ses yeux devenait de plus en plus foncés. Naruto attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'obtenir ce qu'il recherchait depuis le début.

Ce sentiment de vide, Sasuke ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait supplié le vampire pour que ce dernier vienne le remplir de sa queue, qu'il imaginait gonflée et chaude telle la braise, mais il ne bougeait pas de sa chaise, se contentent de l'observer. Le brun finit donc par craquer. Il se redressa légèrement de sorte à pouvoir s'adosser à la tête du lit et arrêta ses caresses qu'il exerçait sur son sexe. Les yeux corbeaux du jeune Uchiha rencontrèrent ceux écarlates du vampire avant qu'il ne fasse insérer un doigt en lui avec une facilité des plus déconcertante. Les joues rougis, le corps du brun se tendit et il ferma les yeux alors que son doigt venait tout juste femme toucher cet endroit si sensible chez l'homme. Naruto se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha du jeune Uchiha tout en se déshabillant. Il se positionnant en face de l'entrée du brun, le fit sortir son majeur de son anus avant de se pencher en avant et de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de l'humain. Sasuke eut un gémissement et il plaça ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour rapprocher leur corps. Le sexe de Naruto se colla un peu plus à l'intimité du plus jeune qui sentit son corps se contracter.

Le gland de Naruto n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la pénétration pour que leur corps ne forme plus qu'un, Sasuke n'avait qu'à amorcer un petit mouvement de bassin pour que cette queue ne pénètre dans son antre et que sa chaleur corporelle enferme, dans un cocon chaleureux, ce dard qui lui semblait si imposant. Sasuke se lécha lentement les lèvres avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il réclamait depuis un petit moment en s'empalant sur la queue du vampire qui réclamait son attention à son tour. C'est en sentant la chaleur de l'humain sur son sexe que le vampire se mit à grogner et qu'il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas qu'il se mettent à culbuter le brun comme il le désirait au plus profond de lui. _Ce sera pour une prochaine fois_ , se promit intérieurement le vampire. Ses yeux carmins rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke, qui continuait à le supplier du regard, malgré que quelques larmes étaient apparues sur son visage en porcelaine. Il amorça un mouvement de va et vient dans le corps de l'humain le faisant grimacer tant le fait de sentir les parois internes du jeune homme se frotter contre sa queue était grisant. A la suite de ce premier geste, le reste suivit et leur danse folle et passionnelle put alors commencer. Naruto allait et venait dans le corps de Sasuke à des règles tout aussi variés les uns des autres et en réponse, le brun laissait s'échapper de sa gorge divers sons qui forçait alors le blond adultes aller toujours plus vite et plus profondément en l'humain. C'était un cercle sans fin. Un cercle interminable mais qui apportait tant de sensations dans le corps des deux jeunes individu. Un humain et un vampire. Il partageait en cette instant quelque chose d'unique qui renforçait ce lien invisible qui les liaient et dont aucun des deux n'avait connaissance. Le plaisir était tel que Sasuke finit par laisser des marques rougeâtres sur le corps couleur caramel de la créature qui ne cessait d'accélérer le rythme jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent tous deux le Nirvana. Naruto laissa ses fluides s'écouler à l'intérieur du corps de son calice tandis que ce dernier éjaculait entre leur deux torses. Un peu de liquide vint à atterrir sur le menton de l'homme à la peau blanche et la langue du blond vampire s'empressa de la recueillir avant de partager un baiser passionner avec son garde manger. Le brun s'accrocha tel un désespéré au corps de son amant et lorsque le blond rompit leur baiser, il s'éleva légèrement pour que la tête du plus vieux se retrouve face à son cou. Naruto avait une vue parfaite sur la carotide de l'Uchiha.

 _ **\- Mords moi…**_ lui demanda une nouvelle fois d'une voix suppliante le jeune garçon ce qui fit sourire le vampire.

 _ **\- Tu l'as bien mérité après tout n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Oui…**_

Les mains de Sasuke allèrent se nicher dans crinière dorée du plus vieux pour exercer une pression sur la tête de ce dernier. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour ses crocs puissent sortir et c'est sans plus attendre qu'il les planta dans le cou de son calice. Un cris suivis d'un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke à l'instant même où le vampire se mit à boire la première gorgée de son sang. Immédiatement, et malgré l'orgasme qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir i peine quelques minutes, le sexe du brun se dressa, butant contre l'estomac de l'homme à la peau couleur caramel. Ce dernier, tout en se nourrissant, à petites gorgées, du sang de l'humain, porta sa main au l'érection naissante et s'empressa de la branler. Le corps de Sasuke se fit alors plus agitée frissonnant ou gémissant à chaque fois que le blond le caressait ou s'abreuvait de son sang. C'est lorsqu'il retira sa bouche du cou de Sasuke entre qu'il passa sa langue sur les marques que ses crocs avaient laissé que Sasuke éjacula de nouveau.

Le souffle court et totalement épuisé, le corps de Sasuke s'affaissa sur son lit, relâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur celui de Naruto qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Tout deux allongés sur le dos, Sasuke ayant les yeux fermés et Naruto observant le plafond de la chambre du premier, aucun des deux n'essaya d'échanger la moindre parole avec l'autre. Sasuke commençait commençait à somnoler lorsqu'enfin le vampire prit la parole.

 _ **\- Vas-tu à présent te comporter tel le calice que tu es censé être ?**_

 _ **\- Tendre mon cou à chaque fois que tu le veux et écarter les cuisses dès que tu le désir ?**_ Demanda de façon sarcastique le brun.

 _ **\- En d'autre thermes oui.**_

 _ **\- Plutôt crever.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu tiens à ta vue tranquille ? A ta famille ? Fais donc ce que je te demande.**_

Le sang du brun se glaça face au menace du vampire et il s'emporta.

" _ **Pourquoi ne changes tu pas de calice ? Si tu cherche une personne obéissante ce n'est pas ici que tu la trouveras ! Va plutôt aller voir chez les filles de mon lycée ! Je suis sur qu'elles te trouveront à leur goût."**_

Le brun s'était redressé tout en faisant son monologue au vampire.

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas changer de calice. Ton sang… ton corps… tes réactions… tout ça reste bien trop divertissant pour moi pour que je reste laisse filer entre mes doigts. Une personne pourrait en profiter et te voler à moi.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vous appartiens pas.**_

 _ **\- Ta vie m'appartiens tout comme ton corps et ton âme chaton. Et rien de ce que tu penseras ne pourra y changer quelque chose.**_

Un baiser. Ses lèvres plaquées contre celles de Naruto et Sasuke nourrit plus la bouche comprenant à présent le véritable sens du mot calice. Il était prisonnier de cette bête et aucune échappatoire ne se présentait à lui. Il allait devoir faire avec. C'était la seule solution.

* * *

Sasuke poussa un soupire et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux couleurs saphir du vampire.

 ** _" Très bien. Je n'essaierai plus de te résister à présent."_**

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire, satisfait de la réponse que lui apportait le jeune humain.

 ** _"Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appartenir entièrement ! Tu m'as peut-être sauvé la vie mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé moi !"_**

Sasuke se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur le corps de Naruto pour pouvoir le surplombé par sa taille. Un rictus ornait le haut de ses lèvres lui donnant un air supérieur.

 _ **" Le sexe sera présent qu'après une morsure et quand Je l'aurai décidé. Cela ne sera pas autrement. Tu me force à supporter ta présence par caprice, je ferai donc de même de mon côté."**_

Sasuke alla ensuite baiser la joue de Naruto avant de se lever de son lit, aussi nu qu'un verre, pour aller prendre une douche.

 _ **"J'espère ne plus te voir lorsque je sortirai de ma douche !"**_

Et alors qu'il regardait le jeune humain partir de sa chambre à coucher, tandis qu'il n'avait pas placer un seul mot, le blond eut un sourire amusé et disparut, en un claquement de doigts, de la pièce. La tâche sera des plus difficile mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le blond aller abandonner. Au contraire, c'est tout ce qu'il désirait, du challenge.

* * *

Adossé au mur de sa cabine de douche, Sasuke laissait l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps tout en s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait lorsque les paroles qu'il a prononcé il y a encore quelques minutes persistait dans sa mémoire. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête merde ! Depuis quand est-ce que je me montre aussi arrogant devant des personnes contre qui je ne fais pas le poids ! C'est un vampire Sasuke ! Le genre de créature capable de te tuer en un claquement de doigts ! Tu ne tiens pas à ta peau ou quoi ?!_ C'est rageusement que le brun serra fortement ses poings et les dents comme pour essayer de canaliser sa colère. Mais soudainement, alors que sa colère était à son paroxysme, il entendit quelque chose exploser. Fronçant des sourcils, le jeune homme releva la tête à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit et il fut fortement surpris de découvrir que le verre se trouvant sur l'évier de sa salle de bain venait tout simplement d'exploser. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il resta figé sur place, le regard fixer sur ce verre qui venait d'exploser pendant quelques minutes avant que l'on ne vienne frapper à la porte.

 ** _"Sasuke ?"_**

Le brun sursauta, revenant à la réalité de manière brusque.

 _ **\- Ou-oui ?**_ Demanda-t-il de manière hésitante.

 ** _\- Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu le bruit d'un verre qui se brise. Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?_**

 ** _\- N-non… Tout vas bien._**

Itachi, car c'était bien lui qui venait d'interpeller son frère cadet, fronça des sourcils devant la voix si peu assuré de son frangin. Il finit tout même par hausser des épaules et à laisser son frère terminer sa douche.

 _ **\- Très bien, mais ne tarde pas trop dans la salle de bain.**_

 _ **\- Ouais…**_

Préférant oublier ce qui venait de se passer, Sasuke s'empressa de finir sa douche avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, après retirer les bouts de verres brisés.

* * *

Depuis cette soirée, une certaine routine s'était installée chez l'étudiant. Il continuait sa vie d'étudiant au lycée, sympathisant et devenant toujours un peu plus proche de Neji et Shikamaru, sans oublier Sakura qui lui courrait toujours après malgré tout ses avertissements, et une fois tous les deux jours, Naruto venait le mordre, le soir avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Les sensations éprouvées après une morsure étaient toujours les mêmes. De grands frissons parcouraient le corps du brun qui cherchait à en avoir toujours plus mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le vampire n'allait jamais plus loin qu'une simple morsure. Et pourtant, il en avait eut des opportunités pour le mordre. Qu'arrivait-il à la créature ?

La réponse sa question ne tarda pas à arriver aux oreilles de Sasuke le lendemain en cours. La journée venait tout juste de commencer et Sasuke se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe en compagnie de Shikamaru et Neji. S'installa à la place qu'il avait depuis le début de l'année, Sakura ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et lui offrit un large sourire avant de se mettre à parler.

 _ **\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir Sakura cela ne te regarde pas.**_

Le brun avait prononcé ces mots sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à la rosée qui ne s'en vexa pas pour autant en ayant l'habitude depuis le temps. Elle se remit alors autant blablater, sous les regards amusé de Neji et Shikamaru et celui sombre de Sasuke, jusqu'à que le professeur n'entre en classe. Tous se turent en voyant le corps d'une autre personne qui suivait celui de leur professeur principal: M. Hatake. Le brun fronça des sourcils en voyant les cheveux dorés du nouvel arrivant. Il n'avait pas encore vu la couleur des yeux de l'inconnu, mais quelque chose sembla l'avertir d'un problème lorsque la tension, qui existait dans son corps depuis que le vampire l'avait quitté la veille, disparu. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela vint vite à se confirmer lorsque les yeux du nouvel homme se révélèrent à lui. Bleu. Ils étaient bleu. Comme l'océan. Comme celui de…

 _ **"Pour des raisons personnelles je vais devoir m'absenter et de ce fait, vous allez avoir un remplaçant. Je vous présente monsieur Uzumaki. Votre nouveau professeur. Accueillez le comme il se doit !"**_

Et alors que, sous le commandement de Shikamaru -le délégué de la classe-, les élèves se mettaient à saluer leur nouveau professeur, Sasuke restait quant à lui assis, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. La seule chose que Sasuke pouvait voir en cet instant était le sourire éclatant et les canines un peu trop longue du remplaçant. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?!


	9. Chapter 8

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring:** **Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela vint vite à se confirmer lorsque les yeux du nouvel homme se révélèrent à lui. Bleu. Ils étaient bleu. Comme l'océan. Comme celui de…_

" _Pour des raisons personnelles je vais devoir m'absenter et de ce fait, vous allez avoir un remplaçant. Je vous présente monsieur Uzumaki. Votre nouveau professeur. Accueillez le comme il se doit !"_

Le coeur du brun sembla manquer un battement alors que le sourire du remplaçant paraissait le narguer. Les élèves venaient tout juste de rasseoir lorsque l'adulte blond prit la parole en fixant avec une grande attention le jeune homme qu'était Sasuke.

" _ **Je vous remercie de me recevoir au sein de votre classe de façon aussi chaleureuse et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien vous et moi"**_

Pour une raison inconnue, le brun avait l'impression que ces trois derniers mots que le nouveau professeur venait de dire lui était adressé personnellement. Et c'est ainsi que la journée commença pour le jeune étudiant.

* * *

" _ **Ça ne va pas Sasuke-kun ?**_ Demanda Sakura à l'heure du repas."

Installé, comme à son habitude, en compagnie de Shikamaru et Neji, à l'une des tables du self de leur lycée, Sasuke releva la tête en fronçant des sourcils à la question de la rosée qui s'était une fois de plus incrusté à leur table. C'est Shikamaru qui prit la parole pour rendre de façon orale l'interrogation de Sasuke.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Sakura ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien…**_

La jeune femme se triturait les doigts comme mal à l'aise sur le fait que les regards des trois étudiants étaient tournés vers sa personne.

 _ **\- … Depuis que Kakashi-sensei à fait son annonce comme quoi il aurait, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour une durée indéterminée, un remplaçant Sasuke semble différent**_

 _ **\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ?**_ Questionna à son tour Neji.

La jeune Haruno se mordilla la lèvre pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

" _**Je…"**_

Alors qu'elle venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke se leva de sa chaise avec son plateau, attirant tous les regards sur sa personne, et quitta la table sans avoir échangé le moindre mot avec ses amis.

* * *

Se retrouvant seul, le jeune étudiant marchait dans les couloirs de son lycée, les dernières paroles de Sakura en tête.

"… _Depuis que Kakashi-sensei à fait son annonce comme quoi il aurait, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour une durée indéterminée, un remplaçant Sasuke semble différent._ "

Depuis que Kakashi-sensei à fait son annonce ? Non… c'était bien avant. Depuis son accident plus rien n'allait. Tout avait changé et pas forcément dans le meilleur des cas.

Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, Sasuke ne regardait pas où est-ce qu'il allait. Seul ses pas étaient les maîtres de ses mouvements. Alors lorsqu'il fit face à la porte de la salle des professeurs et que sa main frappa contre la dite porte de sa propre volonté, que le brun revint à lui et qu'il se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Mais il était déjà trop tard. L'act avait été accompli. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur la personne auquel il ne voulait pas tomber. Une chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus. C'était bien lui. Naruto se tenait juste devant cette porte en bois et il le regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Des voix s'élevèrent dans le fond:

\- _**Monsieur Uzumaki ? Qui est-ce ?**_

 _ **\- L'un de mes élèves ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. Je lui avait donné rendez-vous pour que l'on parle de certaines choses.**_

 _ **\- Alors que vous venez tout juste d'arriver ?!**_ S'étonnait un autre professeur.

 _ **\- Eh bien oui, comme vous pouvez le voir.**_

Le blond offrit à ses nouveaux collègues un large sourire dont seul lui avait le secret avant de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la personne se trouvant en face de lui. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le nouveau professeur se saisit du poignet de son élève et le guida dans unes des salles vides du lycée. Le contact de sa peau avec celle du plus vieux apportait un sentiment de bien-être chez le brun qui n'essaya même pas de se défaire de la prise de son aîné pour qu'il le suive. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce vide, Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre la porte, qu'il venait à l'instant de fermer, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sasuke poussa un gémissement et il essaya de se dégager de cette soudaine fougue pour lequel il ne s'attendait pas. Il réussit son coup, mettant de la distance entre lui et le vampire et prit la parole:

" _ **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?!"**_

Le brun s'essuya rageusement les lèvres pour se débarrasser du goût du blond sur sa bouche.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui est venu jusqu'à moi ?**_ Déclara le plus vieux en un haussement de sourcils.

 _ **\- Jamais je n'aurai…!**_

Un instant de réflexion avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues de l'homme à la peau pâle. Naruto put alors se permettre de sourire.

 _ **\- Pourquoi continues-tu à nier les faits ?**_

 _ **\- Quel fait ?**_

 _ **\- Celui qui démontre parfaitement que tu ne désir qu'une seule chose… m'avoir à tes côtés.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le désir mais votre lien stupide pour lequel je n'avais rien demandé !**_

Naruto poussa alors un soupire.

 _ **\- Il va vraiment falloir que l'on parle tous les deux**_

 _ **\- Non tu crois ?**_ Demanda le brun de façon ironique.

Au même moment, la sonnerie, indiquant la reprise des cours, résonna dans les locaux du lycée annonçant en même temps la fin de la petite entrevu des deux jeuns gens. Les yeux de la créature se teintèrent légèrement de rouge, montrant l'agacement du blond au jeune Uchiha avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle et n'affiche un sourire goguenard.

" _ **On se voit donc tout à l'heure chaton…**_ murmura le vampire à l'oreille de son calice avant de la lui mordiller sachant à quel point le brun était sensible à cet endroit."

 _Tout à l'heure ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?_ Pour le reste de la journée, Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'il ne risquait pas de croiser le blond. _Et heureusement pour moi..._ Un petit sourire apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres à cette pensée.

* * *

 _ **Le**_ _calice, ce que tout vampire, digne de ce nom, essaye d'éviter à tout prix. Cette catégorie de calice extrêmement rare porte un nom bien particulier mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour en parler. La chose qui a à savoir c'est que: eux seul seront capables de comprendre réellement le vampire auquel ils sont liés. Le lien qui les lient à leur vampire fera en sorte qu'ils puissent vivre ce que le vampire ressent émotionnellement. En d'autre termes, si le vampire ressent une douleur au niveau de n'importe quelle partie du corps, le calice le ressentira à son tour et inversement. Ce moyen permet de savoir ce qui arrive à l'un comme pour l'autre._

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourna en cours, Sasuke vint rapidement se mettre à sa place avant que tourna de rose ne se pose sur sa table.

" _ **Sasuke-kun ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout mais incapable de te trouver !"**_

La jeune femme commençait à s'exciter autour du brun pour le grand malheur de ce dernier. Heureusement pour lui, Shikamaru et Neji vinrent à sa rescousse.

 _ **\- Sakura,**_ Intervint en premier Neji, _**laisse Sasuke respirer un peu tu veux…**_

 _ **\- Ouais. Ne commence pas ton débit de parole alors qu'on vient de finir de manger tu vas nous fatiguer.**_

 _ **\- Comment osez-vous…!**_

Par chance, alors qu'elle se lançait dans un long discours, la jeune femme fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur au sein de leur salle de classe. La rosée alla alors s'asseoir à sa place frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait pur faire l'homme qu'elle aimait pendant leur heure de repas.

* * *

Le brun avait toute son attention porté sur le cours qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'interrompre dans sa concentration. Pourtant, quelque chose passa au niveau de son cou en une caresse évasive. Le jeune Uchiha eut un frisson et tourna son regard en direction des fenêtres de la salle de classe. Rien. Les grandes portes de verre étaient toutes closes. D'où venait cette soudaine caresse alors ? À nouveau, le corps de Sasuke se mit à frissonner et quelque chose se trouvant à un endroit un peu plus au sud de son corps se mit à réagir. Écarquillant fortement ses yeux de surprise, le brun n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer à cet instant. Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de cette manière à des caresses qu'il était en train de s'imaginer pour des raisons qu'il ignorait ? Une pression chaude mais tout de même forte, vint s'exercer sur son érection naissante. Sasuke ferma fortement les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller, de ce qu'il pensait-être un cauchemar, mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, c'est les yeux couleur saphir du vampire blond qui se trouvèrent devant lui à la place du grand tableau et du bureau de son professeur.

" _ **Mais qu'est-ce que…!**_ S'exclama vivement Sasuke."

Le regard de tous les élèves et celui du professeur se tournèrent vers sa direction.

" _ **Un problème monsieur Uchiha ?"**_

L'interpellé tourna vivement sa tête vers son professeur et observa toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de lui pour voir s'ils le voyaient eux aussi ou s'il était devenu fou. _Suis-je le seul à pouvoir voir cet idiot de vampire ?!_ Se demanda-t-il d'une voix paniqué. La voix du dénommé _idiot_ vint à se faire entendre au niveau de son oreille droite le faisant à nouveau frissonner de plaisir.

 _ **\- Monsieur Uchiha ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ?!**_

 _ **\- T'ais-je manqué…?**_

 _ **\- Il y a un problème ?**_

 _ **\- Tu veux lui dire la vérité chaton ?**_

La voix de Sasuke semblait coincé dans sa gorge, il regardait avec effarement le vampire qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et que personne d'autre, à part lui, n'était capable de voir. Le souffle chaud du vampire au niveau de son oreille le força à refaire surface dans la réalité.

\- _**Il attend une réponse de ta part Sasuke-kun…**_ déclara d'une voix légèrement fleurette, comme pour imiter Sakura, le blond.

 _ **\- N-non monsieur. Il n'y a rien monsieur.**_

Satisfait, le professeur ne chercha pas à avoir plus d'informations venant de la part de l'étudiant et se remit à expliquation de son cours. Naruto put donc continuer ce qu'il avait commencé il y a de cela quelques minutes, c'est-à-dire s'amuser avec le corps du brun qui rougit et se tendit. Les mains du vampire commencèrent à détacher la boucle de sa ceinture avant de s'attaquer au bouton et à la braguette de son uniforme.

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…?**_ Demanda le brun d'une voix ferme mais tout de même discrète pour que seul le vampire puisse l'entendre

 _ **\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je viens m'occuper de toi...**_

Lorsque tout fut ouvert, la main de la créature se faufilait à l'intérieur du vêtement et du boxer qui couvrait, masquait quelque chose de dure et de fortement tendu. Sasuke sursauta au contact entre la main froide de Naruto et son sexe bouillonnant. Mais rapidement un sentiment de plénitude et de bien être vint à naître en Sasuke et il oublia l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait en aussi peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf. En même temps que le blond lui caressait son sexe, le vampire s'amusait à mordiller l'oreille sensible de Sasuke qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. De cette façon, Sasuke semblait apercevoir le bout du alors qu'il était près à jouir la main du vampire s'arrêta et Sasuke put entendre ce dernier juré.

" _ **Et merde ! Pas maintenant…"**_

Le blond lança un dernier regard en direction de Sasuke, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur écarlate, avant qu'il ne disparaisse subitement. Inquiet et ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer, Sasuke se leva de sa chaise et ne put s'empêcher de crier

" _ **Naruto !?"**_

Tous relevèrent leur tête en entendant le cri du jeune élève mais ce dernier ayant totalement oublié l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il sortit de classe sans dire un mot de plus. Pour il ne sait quelle raison son instinct lui disait que quelque chose était risquait d'arriver et de mettre en danger le vampire pour lequel il servait de calice. Et alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs, une vive douleur se fit présent au niveau de son bras gauche d'une façon si soudaine que le brun finit par s'effondrer sur le sol. La douleur empira devenant plus forte avant de disparaître et d'apparaître au niveau de sa jambe droite. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de lui broyer les os de l'intérieur. Cette douleur devint rapidement insupportable et le jeune Uchiha perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Les suites dans le prochaine épisode les enfants ! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Un puissant cri résonna dans la pièce sombre avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par le bruit de chaînes qui s'abaissent. Le blond se mordilla violemment la lèvre à tel point que du sang se mit à perler le long de son menton. Les yeux rougeoyant, il foudroya du regard ses ravisseurs qui le regardaient avec un grand sadisme. L'un d'eux s'approcha du jeune le sourire aux lèvres et accompagné d'une lame en argent. Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour regarder ses ravisseurs d'un air supérieur un sourire tout aussi arrogant coller à ses lèvres.

 _ **\- Vous croyez vraiment que cette lame va me faire quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas un de ces chiens puant les gars.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon grand. Après le traitement que je vais te faire, tu regrettera ces mots.**_

Le blond fronça des sourcils avant qu'il ne se remette à hurler lorsque la lame entra en contact avec sa peau et que quelque chose, comparable à de la fumée, sembla sortir de son bras comme si sa peau était en train de brûler au contact de la lame.

" _ **Par l'enfer mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire merde ?!"**_

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer une voix qui prononça ses mots:

" _ **Est-ce si dure à deviner Naruto-kun ?"**_

La voix qui venait de s'adresser au blond avait prit un ton qui se voulait sensuel mais qui avait quelque chose d'écœurant aux oreilles du jeune homme. On pouvait le comparer à un serpent. Avec toute la haine dont il était doté, Naruto foudroya du regard le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier sourit et s'approcha du vampire pour venir lui caresser la joue.

 _ **\- Il est l'heure de ta petite correction Naruto-kun, tu as été un très mauvais garçon tu sais. Alors il en va de soi que je te punisse tu ne pense pas mon mignon…**_

 _ **\- Enlevez vos sale pattes de mon corps et on en parlera ok.**_

Le bourreau de Naruto sourit et se saisit d'une autre lame que celle plantée dans la chaire du blond, avant de la plongée dans un liquide translucide. Il plongea ses yeux reptilien dans le regard azuréen de son prisonnier.

 _ **"Tu te souviens de ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'une des choses que tu aimais le plus à la maison."**_

Le corps du vampire se mit à trembler mais le blond essayait de contrôler ses tremblement tout en réfrénant l'afflux de souvenirs qui commençait à monter en lui.

 _ **\- Vous ne devriez pas en avoir ! C'est interdit par la loi !**_

 _ **\- Comme si toi et moi avions quelque chose à faire de la loi.**_

Quelque chose s'écoula soudain sur le corps nu de Naruto et à nouveau une sorte de fumer blanche apparut et la peau du jeune homme se mit à rougir par endroit et au même moment, la lame que possédait son bourreau vint à se planter dans sa chaire ouvrant une autre plaie qui permit à ce liquide de pénétrer un peu plus dans son corps. Le blond se mit à hurler de douleur son corps s'arc-boutant violemment avant qu'il ne s'affaisse tout aussi brutalement. Une nouvelle lame vint à se planter dans son flanc gauche et y resta le temps qu'une deuxième arme ne se retrouve dans sa cuisse droite. Rapidement, le corps athlétique du vampire se transforma en un tableau sanglant et macabre. Sang et sueur couvraient le jeune homme souffrant. Étant dans un état semi-comateux, le blond put entendre :

 _ **\- Ne me l'abîme pas trop. Il prendra beaucoup trop de temps à cicatriser sinon…**_

 _ **\- Bien monsieur.**_

 _ **\- N'oubliez pas de lui injecter ceci.**_ Déclara le chef en donnant à son sous fifre une seringue emplit d'un liquide mystérieux.

 _ **\- Très bien monsieur.**_

L'homme au commande se tourna alors vers le blond le sourire aux lèvres.

" _ **Tu vas bientôt pouvoir retourner sur le marcher Naruto-kun. Et cette fois-ci, je m'assurerai que tu ne reçoive rien dans ta bouche…"**_

Après ça, le blond plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _\- Eh ! Reviens là sale voleur !_

 _\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'attraper gros lourdo ! Cria un petit garçon aux cheveux dorés à l'homme à qui il venait de voler._

 _\- Sale morveux ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire une fois que je t'aurai trouvé ! Tu connaîtras enfin ce que veut dire le mot mort !_

 _Ne se préoccupant pas plus que ça des cri de l'un des hommes de la supérette, le petit garçon continua sa course en direction de sa maison. Il mourrait de faim et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte: arrivé chez lui pour enfin pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. C'est qu'une niveau d'une ruelle assez sombre que le jeune garçon s'arrêta. Le souffle court il prit un temps de pause pour calmer le rythme de sa respiration puis il se remit en marche dans la petit ruelle sombre pour s'arrêter à nouveau entre deux poubelles. Entre ces deux poubelles se tendit le seuil d'une porte auquel on pouvait y accéder à l'aide d'un escalier. La maison auquel cette porte nous donnait accès était abandonnée depuis belle lurette, Naruto le savait très bien et c'est sans aucun remord qu'il alla se blottir contre la porte sur le bas de l'escalier. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que l'hiver était arrivé, il faisait donc très facilement froid dans les rues pour le plus grand malheur de Naruto. Le petit garçon âgé de seulement douze ans regarda le petit morceau de pain chaud qu'il avait réussit à voler et il s'empressa de le manger avec une grande gloutonnerie prenant même le risque de s'étouffer. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son repas, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la fatigue qui était en train de le gagner au même rythme que le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus persistant._

Ce jour-là il aurait du mourir. Cela avait été son destin, ce qu'il aurait souhaité le plus au monde. Si le froid avait réussi à l'emporter sur sa vie alors il n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de _cet homme_.

 _Alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faible et que le froid semblait ne plus l'atteindre, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le plaqua soudainement contre la porte sur lequel il était adossé. Le petit Naruto n'avait même pas la force de se débattre. A quoi bon puisqu'il allait mourir ? Son moral était au plus bas et c'est à cet instant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre son dernier souffle en fermant les yeux, que quelque chose vint le brûler dans le cou. L'enfant poussa un fort hurlement que lui-même ne se croyait pas capable de produire avec le peu de force qui lui restait et ses petites mains s'agrippèrent à l'homme qui avait sa tête nichée dans son cou, à l'endroit même où il avait l'impression que l'on brûlait sa chaire. Qu'était en train de lui faire ce gars !_

 _Il s'écoula bien quelques minutes avant que l'étranger ne retire sa tête du cou de Naruto et ce dernier put apercevoir furtivement le visage de son agresseur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Après cet évènement, la vie de Naruto prit un grand tournant. L'homme qui était venu le chercher l'avait transformé, après une simple injection, chose qui découvrira bien plus tard, en une créature que lui-même n'imaginait pas possible pour des raisons qui lui était totalement obscure sauf une seule chose: cet homme qui se fait appeler Orochimaru aimait faire des expériences sur des humains pour ensuite les rendre comme lui, des monstres et ensuite pouvoir en faire ce qu'il désirait. En d'autre terme, après cet événement de la vie de Naruto, le blond était devenu la chose d'Orochimaru. Une vrai catin.

 _\- Naruto ! Viens là il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Je veux que tu mettes ta plus belle tenu pour ce client d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui._

Naruto était à présent âgé de seize ans et son corps de jeune homme aux yeux de sang faisait chavirer le cœur des plus grand contact de l'homme qui l'avait transformé en ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

 _Sans réelle volonté, le blond se prépara à sa nouvelle visite. Il alla prendre l'un des seule vêtement qu'il possédait, c'est-à-dire un yukata orange couvert de lycoris flamboyant, et l'enfila avant d'aller patienter dans "la salle des plaisir". Une minute plus tard, l'invité était là et il le regardait avec un désir fortement apparente que ce soit de façon physique, Naruto arrivait facilement à voir le sexe en érection de ce qu'il pourrait appeler porc, ou encore de manière olfactive, grâce à ses pouvoirs de vampire il arrivait à le sentir. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre les deux jeunes gens, le vieille homme se contenta de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture pour ensuite baisser son pantalon et son boxer. Il fit alors signe à Naruto pour qu'il s'approche et le blond comprit immédiatement ce que le gros lard désirait. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du vampire que l'autre homme interpréta comme quelque chose de sexy et le blond prit entre ses lèvres la queue de l'autre. Il se mit à la sucer doucement pendant quelques secondes, le temps que le plus vieux ne se détende, et lorsqu'il fut totalement détendu, Naruto mordit violemment dans cet objet fait de chaire. Un cri des plus alarmant s'éleva dans l'endroit dans lequel vivait le blond qui cracha le sang qui se trouvait dans sa bouche avant de faire réapparaître son sourire emplit de sadisme. Il semblait éprouver un grand plaisir à voir cet homme pousser des cris à la mort par sa faute. Naruto put entendre des bruits de pas qui se firent précipités et qui se dirigeait en sa direction. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que cela serait sa seule et dernière chance de s'échapper de cet endroit. Sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps, le blond profita de la panique général et de ses talents de vampire, qu'il a eut le temps d'étudier, pour pouvoir s'échapper sans que quiconque ne se rende compte de son absence._

Ainsi, le jeune garçon put retrouver sa liberté. Il se retrouva certes sans rien mais contrairement à son ancienne vie, Naruto avait avait à présent de nouvelles capacités. Il l'était plus humain et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Quelque chose sembla entrer dans son bras et le réveilla brutalement. Naruto tourna sa tête vers la gauche et vit l'aiguille d'une seringue implanté dans son bras. Cette dernière était remplie de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Son ravisseur lui injecta le liquide inconnu avant de retirer la seringue et de quitter la pièce. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de grogner de colère lorsqu'il fut à nouveau plonger dans l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment ! Il fallait qu'il sorte ! Le blond n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans l'enfer qu'avait été son enfance et puis… De façon furtive, l'image de Sasuke lui vint à l'esprit et la créature eut comme l'impression que ses dents le démangeaient. Naruto avait faim. Il fallait qu'il retourne auprès de son calice et au plus vite. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le corps du blond se tendit immédiatement. Pourquoi reviennent-ils aussitôt ? N'avait-il pas été assez torturé pour l'heure ? Le vampire fronça des sourcils à l'entente des pas qu'il percevait. Ils étaient différent à ceux de ses tortionnaires.

 _ **\- Qui va là ?!**_

 _ **\- Bah alors Naruto, tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?**_

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de la personne qui se tenait face à lui mais pour qui il avait du mal à voir de par son affaiblissement.

 _ **\- Kiba ?**_

 _ **\- C'est bien moi !**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu…**_

 _ **\- Ils t'ont mis dans un bien belle état mon pote !**_

Le blond grogna de mécontentement à la remarque de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas ton pote Kiba.**_

 _ **\- Si tu le dis vieux mais bon… on devrait se dépêcher. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.**_

 _ **\- Hum.**_

Naruto attendit que Kiba s'approche de lui et l'aide à se défaire de ses chaînes tout en se posant de nombreuse questions. Comment le châtain a-t-il sut qu'il était prisonnier de Orochimaru ? Comment a-t-il fait pour le retrouver ? Et surtout, comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas repéré ? Une odeur de chien puant comme la sienne se repère à des kilomètres ! Une fois que le blond perdit ce qui le soutenait il s'effondra dans les bras du loup-garou.

 _ **\- Putain Naruto t'es pas léger tu sais ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas mangé depuis que je suis ici...**_

Kiba pouvait confirmer les dire de son ami de par la couleur écarlate de ses yeux. Il poussa alors un soupir. Dans cet état, le blond ne lui sera pas très utile. Le châtain sortit alors quelque chose de comparable à un sachet de sang de sa poche et le tendit au blond qui s'empressa de la mordre à pleine dent lorsque la poche de sang apparut devant lui. Mais une fois qu'il eut prit une première gorgée, il se passa quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Lorsque le liquide carmin eut fini de glisser le long de sa gorge, le corps de Naruto se mit à trembler légèrement avant qu'il ne soit pris par une violente quinte de toux et qu'il en vienne à recracher le sang qu'il venait tout juste d'ingurgiter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise au même titre que ceux de Kiba devant un tel rejet venant de la part de son corps avec un liquide aussi vital que le sang. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'eurent le temps de se poser plus de question, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Kiba poussa un grognement sentant que la menace approchait, instinct de loup-garou oblige. A ce son, le corps de Naruto se tendit, près au pire. Mais Kiba s'empressa de sortir de la pièce après avoir prononcé ces mots:

 _ **\- J'espère que tu n'es pas devenu complètement inutile après le traitement que tu as reçu le vampire.**_

 _ **\- T'inquiète pas mon loup. Je semble peut-être affaibli mais je n'ai en rien perdu de mon mordant ok ?**_

 _ **\- Je vois ça… Tu sembles beaucoup plus grognon que d'habitude,**_ déclara le châtain d'une voix moqueur.

 _ **\- La ferme connard et sors nous de là.**_

 _ **\- C'est comme si c'était fait.**_

Comment ça alors une course poursuite dans les endroits lugubres de ce lieu si spécial ayant pour but de faire s'échapper Naruto et Kiba, chose qui réussit malgré quelques problèmes qui blessures légèrement Kiba et qui ajoutèrent des cicatrices au corps, déjà meurtri, de Naruto. Mais le blond ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Non. La seule chose qu'il avait en esprit était le corps et le sang de son calice. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie: le faire sien. Au même moment où l'image du brun apparut dans son esprit, une douce chaleur commença à naître au sein de l'estomac du blond mais il ne le remarqua guère pour des raisons totalement inconnue.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva confronté au regard inquiet de sa mère. Le brun sembla perdu pendant quelques instants, étant encore un peu plonger dans son ancien sommeil puis la mère des deux frères Uchiha prit alors la parole en essayant de poser sa main sur le front de son fils, même si ce dernier exerça un mouvement de recul pour s'en éloigner.

 ** _\- Sasuke…_** murmura la jeune femme légèrement blessé par le geste inexpliqué de son fils.

 ** _\- Je suis désolé maman mais… s'il te plaît… Ne me touche pas. Je…_**

Le brun serra douloureusement ses poings et les dents face à la douleur qui se présentait en son cœur.

 ** _\- Sasuke… J'ai besoin de savoir. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_**

 ** _\- Rien._**

 ** _\- Tu sais que je peux tout encaisser mon grand alors tu peux me le dire. Tu sais si tu…_**

 ** _\- Non !_**

Mikoto sursauta à la soudaine hausse de ton venant de la part de son fils et ce dernier se rendit compte de son erreur. Le brun poussa alors un soupir avant de s'excuser à nouveau et de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mikoto comprit alors que son fils ne s'attardera pas plus longtemps sur la discutions et rôle se leva du lit de son fils cadet pour quitter la chambre le cœur lourd.

* * *

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour cela. Pourquoi est-ce que le vampire avait-il disparu de manière aussi précipité sans rien lui dire ? Ou était-il parti ? Allait-il bien ? Pourquoi avait-il ressentit une telle douleur au niveau de son corps alors qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé à proprement parler ? Toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule et même personne auquel ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans un état des plus déplorables. Ne s'attendant pas du tout appartement voir le blond apparaître devant lui de cette manière, Sasuke sursauta vivement avant de regarder avec une plus grande attention le corps du vampire. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Naruto ne possédait que pour seul vêtement un pantalon. Aucun vêtement ne couvrait le haut de son corps et ce qu'il y vit le surprit et en même temps l'horrifia. Le torse du vampire étaient parsemé de blessures toutes plus ou moins profondes les unes des autres. Elles semblaient avoir été faites récemment de parce qu'arrivait à voir le brun. Sasuke se leva alors de son lit, alors que le vampire n'avait prononcé jusque-là aucun mot, se contentant de l'observer, et il laissa ses mains parcoururent d'eux-mêmes les cicatrices plus ou moins profondes tremblant par moment alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir le blond. Le sang venait à se loger sur sa main mais il n'en faisait guère attention. La seule chose qui comptait dans l'instant présent était la créature se trouvant face à lui.

 ** _\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?_** Demanda-t-il en un murmure. **_Je pensais que…_**

 ** _\- Que j'étais invincible ?_**

Au son de la voix de Naruto, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu depuis des lustres, Sasuke se sentit soudainement fébrile. Le blond semblait différent. Non à cause de ces blessures mais, il semblait régner chez le vampire une certaine tension. Le brun ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire c'est que son corps semblait brûlant.

 ** _\- N-non… pas spécialement mais…_**

 ** _\- Certains mythes sur les créatures de mon espèce ne sont que des mythes Chaton_**.

Les doigts du blond vinrent caresser le visage en porcelaine de son calice avant que ce dernier, en un geste consenti ou non, ne vienne à poser la pulpe de ses lèvres sur la cicatrice se trouvant au niveau du pectoral droit de Naruto. Cette scène avait quelque chose d'assez intime et amoureux. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se déroulait entre les deux jeunes hommes et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte Naruto sentit son corps s'embraser de façon violente. Cette soudaine chaleur qui semblait avoir toujours été là, lui monta à la tête et ses yeux prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Le vampire força sa proie à poser son dos sur son lit et il monta à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps du plus jeunes, plaça sa tête au niveau de son cou et y murmura d'une voix féline, rempli de sensualité :

" **_Et si nous nous mettions à baptisée ton lit ? Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, cela doit te manquer je me trompe ?"_**

Le soudain changement d'ambiance dans la chambre fit s'hérisser les poils de Sasuke et il poussa un petit gémissement qu'il s'empressa de couvrir avec sa main pendant qu'un sourire gourmand avait pris possession des lèvres du blond. Le brun avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un prédateur devant les yeux écarlates du vampire.

" **_Tu es tout aussi impatient que moi n'est-ce pas ?"_**

Aucune caresse n'avait été exercée chez Naruto et pourtant il sentait son corps bouillonner comme s'il était fait de lave en fusion. Son sexe bandait de façon indécente en direction du corps de Sasuke et lorsque le plus jeune le remarqua, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il s'empressa de détourner le regard. A nouveau, le vampire sourit, amusé par la pudeur du jeune humain, puis, la tête toujours nichée au niveau du cou de son calice, il tendit la langue et la laissa parcourir, caresser le cou blanc de Sasuke en plusieurs allés et venus avant de s'arrêter au niveau de sa carotide. Le brun poussa alors un cri lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Naruto faire pression sur cette partie de son cou, qui était devenu extrêmement sensible depuis la première morsure du blond sur sa personne, et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de la créature comme pour essayer de le rapprocher un peu plus de son corps. A présent torse contre torse, même si le t-shirt de Sasuke était la seule barrière qui empêchait les deux jeunes gens à se retrouver peau contre peau, Sasuke pouvait en oreille plus sentir l'érection de Naruto et cela avait le don de l'exciter encore plus. Il avait chaud et il ne savait pas pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il savait et qu'il désirait c'était que Naruto se décide à retirer tous les vêtements qui les couvraient et qu'il le pénètre de son sexe pour pouvoir éteindre le brasier qui était en lui et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Que lui arrivait-il ?

 ** _\- Serais-tu devenu impatient Sasuke ?_**

 ** _\- Je…_**

Le brun s'arrêta dans sa lancer. Lui-même n'en avait pas la réponse alors que pouvait-il bien dite au vampire pour se justifier et nier la chose ? Rien. Rien du tout car il n'y avait rien à nier, le jeune Uchiha le savait très bien mais il ne pouvait sur résoudre. Et puis cette chaleur qui ne cessait de grandir et en lui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Sasuke se sentit frissonner lorsque la pulpe des lèvres de Naruto qui se posa, sans qu'il ne s'y attende tellement il était pris par la direction dans laquelle se tournait ses pensées, sur son téton droit. Le blond baisa en premier lieu le mamelon à la couleur rose avant qu'il ne laisse sa langue et ses canines s'amuser avec le petit bout de chair. Les ongles de Sasuke se plantèrent alors dans la chair du vampire qui se contenta d'un grognement avant de relever la tête et de plonger ses yeux rouges dans le regard sombre de son calice. Le plus jeune fut alors beaucoup trop hypnotisé par le regard de son vampire pour prêter attention à ce que ce dernier était en train de faire alors lorsqu'il sentit que son boxer était en train de se faire retirer laissant l'air pénétrer entre ses jambes le brun se mit à frissonner. La jambe de Sasuke se retrouva soudainement soulevée en l'air par la main droite du vampire. Surpris, les yeux de l'étudiant se posèrent d'abord sur cette main qui devenait beaucoup trop aventureuse à son goût avant qu'il ne revienne se connecter sur la créature pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer et ce qu'il vit le fit détourner le regard de gêne. Les lèvres de Naruto étaient en train de baiser sa jambe, allant de plus en plus bas à chaque nouveau baiser. La bouche du blond s'approchait de plus en plus du pubis du brun faisant atterrir son souffle chaud au niveau de son sexe que Sasuke sentit tressauter. Ayant remarqué cette réaction au niveau de la queue de son calice, le vampire eut un sourie et fit exprès de sortir de façon lente le bout de sa langue pour qu'elle vienne caresser, de façon évasive, la base de l'érection de l'humain avant de se retirer tout aussi rapidement. Sasuke s'entendit couiner et son bassin se souleva à la suite de la disparition du muscle de Naruto en une demande muette qui amusa fortement le vampire qui lui servait d'amant. A nouveau, le blond vint à la charge donnant un coup de langue de la même manière que précédemment même si ce coup fut un peu plus long, laissant une traîné de salive qui vint à s'arrêter au milieu de l'érection du jeune Uchiha. Naruto souffla ensuite dessus et un courant froid passa sur la queue bouillonnant de Sasuke qui poussa cette fois-ci un cri. Le vampire semblait jouer avec ce bout de chair gorgée de sang qui se trouvait face à lui et le brun ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un cri silencieux sortit de sa bouche, son corps s'arc-bouta violemment et il vint dans l'entre humide et glacée qui venait de se refermer sur son sexe. Un peu de liquide s'échappa des lèvres du blond mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas le récupérant de sa langue tout en regardant avec provocation son calice. Ses yeux semblaient dire: _Nous n'en avons pas terminé mon mignon_ et en un certain cens cela terrifiait Sasuke autant que cela l'excitait.

Le vampire descendit soudainement du lit, au grand étonnement de Sasuke et s'aida de ses coudes pour se redresser et observer ce qu'était en train de faire la créature mais il regretta rapidement cette action lorsqu'il vit ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Malgré ses cicatrices toutes aussi monstrueuses les unes des autres, le corps de Naruto était tout juste parfait. La peau à la couleur caramélisée avec des muscles proportionné de façon tout à fait délicieuse, le vampire était vraiment beau à voir et Sasuke venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Mais ce n'est pas tant le corps de Naruto qui le gêna plus que tout et qui le fit regretter sa soudaine curiosité. Non. Ce fut plutôt les gestes du blond. Le vampire lui souriait de façon coquine avant de commencer à se déhancher, avec une grande sensualité, sur une musique connue de lui seule tout en déboutonnant lentement son bouton de jean avant qu'il ne claque des doigts afin que la seule chose qu'il lui reste ne soit un boxer aux couleurs aussi sombre que ses yeux, qui aurait dû redevenir bleu depuis un bon bout de temps, mais Sasuke ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce petit détaille totalement fasciné par l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'étudiant. Toujours plongé dans sa musique, Naruto avait à présent ses doigts placés au niveau de l'ourlet de son boxer et l'abaissait au même rythme que celui de ses hanches qui se balançaient de droite à gauche avec beaucoup de sensualité. Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient d'une force étonnante, une force qui montrait l'impatience du brun à ce que le blond se débarrasse rapidement de son boxer et qu'il lui montre son fruit défendu. Sa bouche le dérangeait énormément et il avait envie… envie de prendre, de goûter à ce fruit défendu pour des raisons qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était une question qui n'avait cessé de revenir le hanter depuis sa rencontre avec le blond mais ce n'était pas le moment pour y penser. Naruto venait d'abaisser d'une manière extrêmement lente et frustrante son boxer rouge, comme ses yeux, laissant enfin le plaisir à Sasuke de regarder, observer avec une fascination malsaine l'érection du vampire. Un sourire vint orner les lèvres pleines de ce dernier qui prit la parole. Sasuke put alors entendre la voix de cet homme qui le faisait faire des choses que jamais il n'aurait pu exécuter au part avant.

" ** _Tu la veux n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?"_**

La seule chose que l'interpellé put faire ce fut de déglutir bruyamment tandis que son corps commençait à trembler d'impatience. Pourtant le jeune homme n'osait pas bouger de sa place, les yeux plantés dans le regard du vampire, il avait l'impression que de par son regard, Naruto lui ordonnait de ne pas exécuter le moindre geste sinon il n'aurait pas ce qu'il désirait. Et au stade dans lequel il se trouvait, le brun ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire l'idiot sinon il risquait de le regretter.

" ** _Bon garçon…"_**

A pas de loup, Naruto s'avança vers sa proie, pas après pas. Et à chaque fois qu'un pied avançait en sa direction, Sasuke reculait de quelques centimètres pour maintenir la distance qu'il y avait entre le vampire et lui car il savait qu'une fois que leur peau seront capables de se toucher, à cet instant, le monde n'aura plus aucune importance et les deux hommes se déchaîneront. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. C'est au bout d'environ dix pas, cinq pour que Naruto puisse au moins poser un genou sur le matelas de son calice et cinq autres afin que leur front entre en contact, pour que l'ouragan ne vienne se déchaîner sur eux les consumant avec violence. Sasuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se fondre sur les lèvres de la créature, tombant en arrière et emportant dans sa chute Naruto, alors que le blond faisait s'écarter, grandement et de façon indécente, les cuisses de son calice. Il ne tarda pas à aller tilter, de son majeur, l'entrée de l'humain qui couina de surprise et cassa le baiser qu'il avait amorcé. Naruto sourit et s'amusa des réactions du brun en faisant semblant de pénétrer le jeune étudiant de son doigt avant d'éloigner de son anus son majeur pour recommencer son nouveau jeu.

Puis il inséra sans prévenir deux doigts dans le corps de Sasuke qui, au lieu de ressentir une certaine gêne, sentit le sang lui monter à la tête et partit à la rencontre de ces deux membres qui s'insérèrent de cette manière dans son corps. Sans que Naruto n'ait à le faire, le brun bougea de son bassin pour exercer des frottements entre son corps et les doigts du vampire. A chaque avancé vers les doigts du vampire, le jeune Uchiha essayait de les enfoncer plus loin dans son corps et Naruto le laissa faire pendant un temps avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle en retirant du corps de son calice. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le vampire ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, pour l'embrasser avec une grande violence et une grande fougue. Le brun gémit et ses mains se resserrèrent sur les draps de son lit, en à devenir blanc au niveau de ses phalanges. Puis, sans qu'il ne soit préparé, Sasuke cria de plaisir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement alors que la queue de Naruto venait de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein et frappait sans vergogne contre sa prostate. A partir de cet instant, la voix du jeune étudiant n'était portée qu'à une seule chose: gémir et crier à gorge déployé le plaisir que le vampire était en train de lui fournir. Les parois internes du brun se serraient et se desserrent autour du sexe de la créature, semblait aspirer au plus profond de ses entrailles la colonne de chair dans le but que la semence du vampire puisse se libérer en lui au plus vite. Amusé et fasciné, à son tour, par cela, Naruto se pencha vers l'oreille de l'humain pour lui murmurer ces mots:

" ** _Regardes-toi Chaton… Tu aimes tellement te faire défoncer le cul par ma queue que tu mouille de l'intérieur me facilitant le passage dans mes allés et venus en toi…"_**

Les lèvres du vampire vinrent ensuite emprisonner le lobe d'oreille de l'humain pour que ses dents de la créature puissent venir mordiller cette dernière. Il continuait tout de même à culbuter le corps de Sasuke à l'aide de son sexe qui semblait, aux yeux de l'humain, à chaque avancer de plus en plus gros. Le brun ne se gêna pas pour aller griffer le dos de Naruto. Non, il n'y avait plus aucune gêne en lui. C'était tellement bon, jouissif de sentir cet objet tout fait de chair le culbuter de cette manière n'arrêtant pas de frapper, cogner dans ce point culminant qui se trouvait au plus profond de son corps. Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la tête. Mais soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Les yeux du jeune Uchiha s'écarquillèrent de surprise et le brun laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un petit couinement, signe de sa frustration. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer de manière vocale cette dernière.

" ** _Non… Pourquoi…!_** "

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent alors en un sourire carnassier et il s'amusait à faire virer ses yeux aux rouges avant de les plonger dans le regard légèrement voilé de son calice.

\- **_Non ? Que veux-tu dire par non chaton ? Tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête._**

\- **_Naruto… je t'en supplie…_**

\- **_Tu me supplies ? Mais de quoi donc Sasuke ?_**

On pouvait parfaitement voir que Naruto éprouvait un immense plaisir à voir son calice être aussi demandeur, suppliant. Le vampire pouvait facilement dire qu'à partir de cet instant, son humain était devenu totalement dépendant de sa personne. A présent il ne lui manquait plus que le cœur du jeune humain et quelque chose lui disait quelque cela n'allait pas tarder à venir. Prise d'une soudaine envie, le blond revint à la réalité et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Il se mit à étreindre d'une manière bien différente le corps de Sasuke l'embrassant de façon plus tendre et attentionnée et le serrant dans ses bras de manière tout aussi attendrissante. Le brun avait l'impression d'être aimé dans l'étreinte du vampire. C'était un sentiment étrange n'est-ce pas ? Au bout de quelques minutes, le baiser fut rompu et Sasuke murmura ces quelques mots, ces mots qui firent perdre, une bonne fois pour toute, tous les moyens de Naruto:

" ** _Baise-moi…"_**

Le blond se libéra alors en un long jet dans le corps de son calice avant qu'il ne finisse par s'écrouler sur le corps du plus jeune. Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps que les deux jeunes gens ne reprennent leur souffle et c'est pendant ce court laps de temps que le brun put se rendre compte que la chaleur qui l'habitait précédemment n'avait toujours pas disparu. Même si elle avait perdu un peu de son intensité, elle était toujours présente en lui et le fait de sentir le sexe de Naruto au plus profond de son être ne faisait que la rendre plus forte encore.

Sasuke poussa un gémissement et, de manière presque inconsciente, son bassin se mit à bouger de lui-même créant à nouveau des frictions entre son corps et celui du vampire. Le sexe de Naruto glissait d'une façon beaucoup plus fluide à l'intérieur de son corps, Sasuke arrivait parfaitement à le sentir. A un tel point que rapidement, Naruto prit la relève et prit immédiatement un rythme assez soutenu qui n'avait rien d'humain. Comparez à précédemment, dont l'étreinte renfermait quelque chose de plus doux voir même d'amoureux, la danse qu'ils étaient en train d'entreprendre avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus violent, sauvage. Et c'est pourquoi l'heure de Sasuke et celle de Naruto ne tarda pas à venir. Les mains du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux s'accrochèrent de manière ferme sur les épaules de son amant alors qu'il sentait le sexe de ce dernier culbuter, à nouveau, cette boule de nerf qu'il avait en lui et qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Le brun ne put empêcher ses ongles de venir griffer le dos de son compagnon tellement le plaisir était grand et qu'il lui montait à la tête. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent alors un regard aux couleurs écarlates et il en fallut de peu avant qu'ils ne finissent par jouir et étaler sa semence entre son torse et celui de Naruto. Le souffle court et le corps tout tremblotant, Sasuke s'effondra sur le vampire, la tête de ce dernier arrivant au niveau de sa nuque. Le brun sentit alors la bouche de la créature s'entrouvrir et quelque chose de pointu se planta dans sa gorge à l'endroit même où Naruto avait pris l'habitude de le mordre. Pour la troisième fois en une même soirée, tandis que son corps et celui du blond réagissaient à ce que cette action, provoquée par Naruto, venait d'engendrer, les forçant à jouir l'un sur son vampire et l'autre dans son calice, un voile blanc passa devant les yeux de Sasuke et un événement qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'en remarqua arriva. Les yeux de Sasuke se teintèrent, de manière fougasse, de rouge avant de reprendre leur couleur initiale. Au même moment, Naruto continuait de s'abreuver du sang de l'humain. Le sang de Sasuke permit aux cicatrices du vampire de cicatriser jusqu'à disparaître totalement, comme si rien ne lui était arrivé. Le son que faisait la gorge de Naruto lorsqu'il était en train de boire son sang sonnait comme quelque chose d'apaisant à l'oreille de Sasuke qui finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude donc je me demandais si vous le trouviez trop long où pas du tout ?  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux après la folle nuit que les deux jeunes hommes venaient de partager. Son regard avait retrouvé cette couleur bleu qui le caractérisait temps et, en observant son corps de façon vague, le blond pouvait dire que ses cicatrices avaient totalement disparu mais il regardera cela, avec une plus grande attention, plus tard. A la place, le blond fut préoccupé par autre chose et cette chose portait un nom. Un nom que seulement lui devrait avoir la permission de le prononcer car il lui appartenait.

Sasuke...

Actuellement, il avait un bras placé autour de la taille du brun et le serrait étroitement contre lui en une marque possessive, tandis que ce dernier avait la tête poser au niveau de son pectoral droit, la où son cœur ne battait plus à présent. Mais comme si ce dernier était toujours fonctionnel, Naruto eut l'impression de l'entendre battre au même rythme que celui de son calice. La prise qu'il exerçait sur le corps du jeune Uchiha se resserra et de façon incontinence, puisqu'il ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, le vampire fit des gestes circulaires à l'aide de son pouce pour caresser, de manière tendre, le corps de l'humain qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il continua ce geste jusqu'au réveille de Sasuke se contentant d'observer le visage endormi de l'homme à la peau couleur ivoire. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le vampire sentait ses lèvres le démanger. Il ressentait l'envie de les étirer en un sourire mais il résista à cette envie et se contenta d'une expression séductrice.

" _ **Bonjour chaton… Tu as bien dormis ?"**_

Naruto sentit le corps de Sasuke être parcouru de frissons et il sourit puis arrêta le mouvement circulaire qu'il exerçait sur la peau de Sasuke pour que sa main arrive au niveau de son cul. D'une main ferme il se saisit de la fesse droite du brun avant de se mettre à la malaxer comme le ferait un boucher pour attendrir sa viande. Les doigts fins de Sasuke s'accrochèrent un peu plus au vampire tandis que son corps était parsemé de tremblement. Le blond observa l'expression facial de son calice alors que ce dernier n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Il était tout bonnement adorable et surtout désirable. Il avait de le croquer. Mais il avait surtout besoin de plonger ses yeux dans le regard sombre et pénétrant de l'humain. Naruto profita donc de sa proximité avec l'une des oreilles du plus jeune pour pouvoir lui murmurer sa requête.

" _ **Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux pour moi Sasuke ? Je veux voir ton regard…"**_

Le souffle chaud de la respiration du blond s'abattait sur l'oreille sensible de Sasuke qui poussa un petit soupire avant de faire ce que lui demandait le vampire, c'est-à-dire ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il eut donc l'opportunité de voir, même si vision était légèrement floue, fut les yeux azuréen de Naruto dont l'éclat, qu'il arrivait facilement à voir, le regardait avec une certaine tendresse. Cette tendresse n'était pas présente au début de leur relation ? Mais la voir, maintenant, dans ces yeux, qui arrivaient à prendre une teinte dés plus terrifiante à d'autres moment, faisait battre le cœur de Sasuke à une vitesse affligeante. De manière que l'on pourrait presque dire inconsciente, le jeune Uchiha vint se blottir un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son vampire attirant un soupire de bien être chez le blond qui stoppa ses attouchements sexuels sur le corps de Sasuke pour profiter un maximum de cette étreinte que l'on pourrait qualifier d'étreinte amoureuse mais que nous allons, pour le moment, simplement suggéré.

Naruto vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke pour un baiser assez lent et doux. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Après tout il n'était pas du genre à aimer la douceur. Ce n'était pas son truc. Il préférait amplement les échanges violents et passionnés. Mais cette fois et surtout avec son calice, Naruto ressentait le besoin d'être tendre et doux, une première pour lui. Pour Sasuke ce nouvel échange avait un effet encore plus ravageur sur sa personne que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec le vampire. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le blond rompit leur baiser, le brun, en plus d'avoir le souffle court, les joues rougis et le cœur battant à une vitesse effréné, avait son corps qui tremblait avec une certaine violence comparable au tremblement qu'il avait après un orgasme. A travers leur lien, Naruto pouvait ressentir ce plaisir lui traverser les veines et il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant présent: grisant. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel. Ses yeux étaient à présent coloré de rouge et lui-même tremblait par moment. Une minutes s'écoula avant que l'effet de ce baiser ne se disperse, Sasuke respira alors un grand coup avant qu'il sente que l'on essayait de bouger sur son côté droit. Il releva la tête et pu alors observer le dos légèrement bronzé et puissant du vampire. Les marques de ses ongles, qui auraient dû disparaître, étaient toujours présentes sur le dos de Naruto et constater cela fit rougir et augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Sasuke. Le blond se tourna alors vers lui et les yeux du jeune humain se posèrent immédiatement sur le torse du vampire, torse qui ne ressemblait aucunement à celle qu'il avait vu la veille. Les cicatrices avaient totalement disparues, il n'y avait plus rien, comme si le plus vieux n'avait jamais été blessé.

 _ **\- Comment…?**_

 _ **\- Je me suis nourri de ton sang avant que l'on ne s'endorme alors voilà.**_

 _ **\- Tu veux dire que mon sang est la cause de ta guérison ?**_ Demanda le brun en levant cette fois-ci son regard dans les yeux du blond qui lui sourit.

 _ **\- Parfaitement.**_

Naruto s'approcha ensuite du lit qu'il venait à peine de quitter, ne se préoccupant guère de sa nudité et il se saisit du menton de l'humain à l'aide de son index et de son pouce.

" _ **Et je dois t'en remercier…"**_

Sans plus attendre, Naruto embrassa son calice.

* * *

" _ **Sasuke-kun !"**_

Ce fut la première chose que le jeune Uchiha entendit lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avant qu'un corps lourd ne vienne se blottir contre le sien. Le brun en fut fortement surpris et il mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître l'identité de la personne qui venait de se nicher dans ses bras. Il ne put refréner un soupire avant que la jeune femme ne se recule et qu'elle ne commence à parler en assaillant de question le garçon qu'elle aimait.

 _ **\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si subitement de classe ?**_

 _ **\- Sakura…**_ , appela le brun pour que la jeune femme stoppe son débit de parole.

 _ **\- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Et qui est cette personne que tu appeler ? Ce Naruto ?**_

 _ **\- Sakura !**_ Finit-il même par crier.

Ainsi, il put au moins arrêter la rosée qui vint plonger son regard émeraude dans les yeux sombre de Sasuke l'air inquiet. En voyant une telle expression sur le visage de la jeune étudiante, le brun se mit à soupirer de façon discrète et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque des murmures se firent entendre. Ils provenaient d'un peu partout dans son entourage. Toutes les filles se trouvant proche de l'entrée avaient le regard tourné vers cette dernière les yeux brillants. Le regard du jeune homme se tourna alors vers l'entrée pour connaître l'origine de tout ce vacarme et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il reconnut l'identité de son vampire. Mais rapidement, tant dis qu'un sentiment de plénitude, par le faite que la créature se trouvait face à lui, ce sentiment disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu lorsque l'information, sur le fait que toutes ces filles en chaleur tournaient autour de Naruto, arriva à son cerveau. Immédiatement, un sentiment de rage vint à naître en lui et c'est impuissant qu'il regarda le blond s'avancer dans la cour du lycée pour rejoindre les salles de classes.

Mais Sasuke ne fut pas le seul à être assaillit par cette émotion des plus amer qu'était la jalousie car Naruto en fut lui aussi victime lorsqu'il vit cette étudiante au cheveux rose aussi proche de _son_ calice. Pourquoi continuait-elle à coller ce qui lui appartenait ? Un profond sentiment de rage se trouvait en son ventre et lorsque son regard croisa celui du jeune Uchiha, Naruto sut que ses yeux, pendant un bref instant pour que seul son calice puisse le remarquer, avaient viré au rouge.

 _En sachant cela nous faisons face à une importante et grande question. Quel est le degré d'intensité pour chacun ? Qui est la personne qui est le plus fortement jaloux ? Naruto ou Sasuke ? Cette question est des plus importe pour nous lecteur car comme vous le savez, les émotion ressentient par l'un peuvent être transmis à l'autre dans un lien vampire/calice. Alors, d'après vous, qui est le plus jaloux ?_

* * *

 _Encore et toujours se putain de sentiment ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Il ne s'intéresse pas à vous !_ C'était actuellement le genre de pensées qui venaient polluer l'esprit de Sasuke depuis maintenant deux jours. Il n'en pouvez plus. Voir et entendre ces filles parler et glousser au sujet de Naruto l'énervait et c'était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi cet énervement ? Il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir une telle rage à l'égard de ces étudiantes sans importance. Non aucune. Alors pourquoi ? Soudainement las de tous ces questionnement et de ce mot qui n'avait cesse de revenir à la charge, Sasuke abandonna ses cahiers et alla prendre une douche. _Cela me fera le plus grand bien…_ pensa-t-il après un soupire.

* * *

Installé près du bar de la boîte de nuit où il se trouvait, le jeune vampire laissait son regard vagabonder autour des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et la musique était forte à vous en briser les tympan mais la créature ne semblait pas en être perturbé malgré ses pouvoirs surnaturels. Le blond semblait être en chasse ses yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque personne se trouvant sur la piste de danse et dans les sièges un peu plus loin. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'apprendre car en réalité, l'esprit de Naruto était préoccupé par autre chose. Quelque chose qui se rapprochait de très près à son calice. Il re-voyait Sasuke sous différents angles selon l'instant: un Sasuke en pleine concentration, avec cette petite moue boudeuse par moment dû à un problème ardu, un Sasuke aux côtés de ces amis Shikamaru et Neji, durant ces instants le brun avait un léger sourire qui était presque inexistant mais était pourtant bien là. Il y avait ensuite un Sasuke à la mine ennuyer lorsque cette gamine aux cheveux rose venait lui coller les basket et l'ensevelir de son flot de parole. Pour finir, c'était l'une de ses images préféré, l'image d'un Sasuke les joues rougis, le souffle rapide et ayant les larmes aux yeux à cause du trop grand plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. Dans toutes ces images, le cœur du blond semblait et était avide d'encore plus.

Le vampire se mit à soupirer. Il était venu ici pour pouvoir se changer les idées, pour pouvoir faire comme avant et se chercher une autre victime, proie pour la nuit mais il n'y arrivait pas et surtout il n'en avait aucunement envie. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose et cette personne n'était pas ici. _Je n'ai rien à faire ici… Je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Pas sans lui_ , pensa le blond avant de disparaître.

Silencieusement, il apparut derrière la personne qui occupait ses pensées alors que ce dernier était en train de se déshabiller. Naruto se mit à observer le corps androgyne du jeune homme, son cœur manquant un battement dès qu'un peu plus de chaire se dévoilait sous ses yeux bleu. Sasuke ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et se dirigeait à présent vers la cabine de douche puisque plus aucune couche de tissu ne couvrait sa peau. Son fessier était alors totalement exposé aux regard azuréen du vampire qui s'étonna de ne pas éprouver le désir d'aller plaquer son calice contre sa cabine de douche pour y dévorer ses lèvres avant de lui enfoncer sa queue de son cul d'albâtre et de le pilonner avec sauvagerie. A la place il se contenta d'observer Sasuke enclencher l'eau chaude et se placer sous le jet d'eau. Un soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres à la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau aux muscles tendus. L'étudiant passa une main dans ses cheveux brun avant d'aller poser son front contre le mur qui était face à lui. En le voyant ainsi, les yeux fermés, le blond pouvait dire que le jeune homme semblait en pleine réflexion. Quelque chose l'agaçait ou bien le tourmentait probablement et Naruto n'aimait pas cette idée. Il n'attendit donc pas plus longtemps, fit disparaître ses vêtements pour se trouver dans son plus simple appareil et il alla coller son corps contre celui de son amant et calice. Ses bras s'enroulèrent en premier lieu autour de la taille du jeune humain qui eut un sursaut avant d'y reconnaître son vampire. Sasuke se colla donc à lui à la recherche de plus de contact.

" _ **Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te tourmenter ainsi Sasuke ?"**_

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa voix s'était faite inquiète. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle. La voix de son calice vint interrompre sa réflexion et ne lui apporta que seule réponse un murmure.

" _ **Naruto…"**_

Le brun se retourna et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux bleu du vampire avant d'aller enroulé ses bras autour du cou de la créature et de s'y blottir. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vienne prendre la parole, avec pour seul bruit de fond: l'eau chaude coulant sur leur corps. Naruto finit par se saisir du gel douche qui se trouvait sur sa droite après avoir relâcher la prise qu'il exerçait sur le corps de son calice. Il arrosa sa main d'une quantité généreuse de savon avant de joindre ses deux mains et de les frictionner l'une contre l'autre afin de faire mousser le gel douche. Une douce auteur de miel vint envahir les narines de Naruto et il posa ses grandes mains sur le corps fin de son calice. Sasuke frissonna à ce contact alors que les mains de Naruto étaient en train de le caresser pour pouvoir ainsi étaler le savon sur son corps. Rapidement le brun se retrouva couvert de mousse et ce fut à son tour d'infliger le même traitement au vampire se tenant face à lui. L'eau avait été coupé pour que les jeunes hommes puissent se savonner et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait caresser le corps athlétique du vampire les mains de Sasuke étaient parcourues de tremblement. Il ne saurait dire si cela était à cause de l'excitation ou bien de l'angoisse -même s'il s'en doutait un peu, et nous aussi- mais son corps tremblait au même moment où son cœur battait-il aussi un rythme effréné. Ça Naruto le voyait et pouvait l'entendre ce qui le fit soudainement sourire, un sourire doux et attendri qui était loin de ses sourires habituels qui eux étaient plutôt dans le genre séducteur et prédateur.

\- _**Aurais-tu peur Sasuke ? J'entends ton cœur battre à une telle vitesse…**_

 _ **\- N-non… je…**_

Le brun semblait soudainement plus fébrile, c'était tout simplement adorable. Naruto aida le brun en posant les mains de ce dernier sur son corps et en l'aidant à étaler le savon sur sa peau caramélisée. Sasuke laissa donc, pendant un court instant, les mains du vampire le guider sur ce qu'il devait fair puis il prit un peu plus d'assurance au fil du temps et c'est de lui même qu'il savonna Naruto. Quelques instant plus tard, le blond activa à nouveau l'arrivée d'eau et les deux êtres laissèrent le liquide dégringoler sur leur peau pour retirer toute trace de gel douche. La créature observa les cheveux sombres de son humain tomber sur son visage, rendant son regard encore plus foncée qu'à l'origine.

" _**Tu veux bien m'expliquer à présent la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi frustré ou bien en colère ?**_ Demanda soudainement le vampire."

Malheureusement pour lui, aucune réponse ne lui fut apportée. Sasuke se contenta de se plonger dans son silence tout en allant se coller contre l'homme face à le lui. Le vampire pousser un soupire et se décida à laisser tomber l'idée quand au fait de soutirer des information à son calice. _Cela sera pour une autre fois._

* * *

De son bureau, Naruto observait ses jeunes élèves travailler. C'était bientôt le dernier cours qu'il allait donner à ces enfants puisqu'à la fin de la semaine, Kakashi-sensei revenait de son arrêt maladie si l'on peut dire. Pour vous dire la vérité, le blond ne ressentait pas une quelconque peine ou encore un pincement au cœur. Il n'en avait strictement rien as va faire des ces adolescents, la seule chose qui l'avait forcé à venir dans cette école était son calice mais à présent, maintenant que le brun ne le fuyait plus, il n'avait plus besoin de rester donc c'est sans regret que le blond annonça son départ de l'école pour la fin de la semaine à ses élèves. Des cris de mécontentement se firent entendre dans la salle de classe, ils provenaient de toutes les filles de la classe. Toutes sauf une. Le regard du vampire se posa sur le corps de l'étudiante aux cheveux roses, qui observait son voisin, le jeune Uchiha, de façon émaroucher. De sa place de professeur, la créature pouvait facilement observer les deux étudiants qui se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre, même si un petit espace les séparaient légèrement. Sakura essayait de toucher le corps de son voisin en approchant sa main des cuisses du jeune Uchiha et lorsqu'elle y arrivait Sasuke ne faisait pas grand chose. Il arrivait à stopper la jeune femme mais ne l'empêchait pas de revenir à la charge et c'était une chose qui énervait fortement le vampire, en plus des murmures qu'il parvenait à entendre à propos des deux jeunes gens. Il s'agissait d'adolescentes qui ne cessaient de faire des éloges sur ce couple qui semblait "Tellement magnifique et totalement fait pour être ensemble." Ses yeux passèrent de leur état bleuté à un état rougeâtre. Il s'empressa de tourner la tête pour ainsi pouvoir masquer se changement dans sa personne. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Naruto perdait le contrôle et c'est une chose qui ne lui plaisait guère mais voir cette gamine aussi proche de ce qui lui appartenait… Les dents du vampire commencèrent à le démanger comme si elles désiraient prendre leur forme d'origine pour qu'il puisse plonger ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille.

" _ **Monsieur Uzumaki, quelque chose ne va pas ?"**_

A la question de l'un de ses élèves, le regard de chacun, et plus particulièrement celui de Sasuke, se tournèrent en sa personne. Un sentiment d'inquiétude, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, naquit en Naruto et son instinct lui dictait de rapidement soulager ce sentiment. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas l'origine, son vampire lui savait à qui appartenait ce sentiment et donc, après avoir reprit le contrôle de son corps, Naruto se tourna vers son auditoire et leur offrit un sourire resplendissant qui fit glousser les filles de la classe.

" _ **Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez. Je vais parfaitement bien."**_

En prononçant ces mots, le regard du vampire n'était porté que sur une seule personne. Il attendit quelques secondes regardant cette personne avec insistance et lorsque la main de Sakura essaya à nouveau de se promener sur le corps de son calice, ce dernier foudroya du regard la rosé qui ne tenta plus le diable. Satisfait, Naruto retourna à son cours après ces quelques mots:

" _ **Bien, qui désire prendre la suite de la lecture ?"**_

* * *

 _ **\- Tu sais Sakura, tu devrais peut-être laissé tomber l'idée que Sasuke puisse un jour tomber sous ton charme.**_

 _ **\- Sa va pas la tête ! Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! Il est évident que lui et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble et je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous !**_

Il émanait dans le regard vert émeraude de la jeune femme une lueur déterminé qui aurait pu faire se reculer le plus grand soldat. En voyant cela, Ino, l'amie de la rosée, se mit à soupirer se décidant à jeter l'éponge. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une nouvelle personne ne fasse son apparition auprès d'elles. La première qui aperçu ce fut Ino, Elle se stoppa donc dans son flot de parole pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant et le salué.

" _ **Uzumaki-sensei, y'a-t-il quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour vous ?"**_

Le professeur leur sourit avant de prendre la parole.

 _ **\- J'aurai simplement besoin de parler avec Mademoiselle Haruno**_

 _ **\- Moi ?**_ Demanda la jeune fille surprise.

Naruto se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Ino fit de même pour indiquer qu'elle partait juste après avoir murmuré ceci, qui la fit rougir:

" _**Tu devrais plutôt sauter sur ce qui s'offre à toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire."**_

Lorsqu'Ino fut partie, Naruto s'approcha de la jeune étudiante d'une marche féline et assurer. Intimidée par la grandeur de cet homme, la jeune femme se triturait les doigts et reculaient de quelques pas. Elle finit par se retrouver coller contre un mur, le corps de son professeur très près du sien, à un tel point qu'il faisait barrière, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver devant un animal des plus dangereux pour raison qu'elle ignorait.

 _ **\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi entêtée ?**_

 _ **\- P-pardon ?**_ Demanda la rosée confuse.

 _ **\- Sasuke… lâches l'affaire avec lui. Suis les conseils de ton amie et pars à la recherche d'un autre poisson.**_

 _ **\- Mais… Pour qui…!**_

Naruto ne laissa même pas finir l'étudiante. Il lui coupa la parole tout en faisant virer ses yeux aux rouge.

" _ **Il est à moi et personne d'autre. Je ne laisserai pas une vulgaire humaine marcher sur mes pattes et toucher à ce qui m'appartient. Est-ce claire ?"**_

Sakura ne savait que dire. Elle n'avait pas les mots tellement ses yeux rouges la terrifiait. Le corps tout tremblant elle ne donna pas immédiatement sa réponse et il fallut attendre quelques secondes de plus pour qu'elle finisse par répondre à son professeur d'un hochement de tête. Le vampire s'éloigna ensuite de son élève, ses yeux retrouvant une couleur plus humaine, et il lui sourit après ces mots:

" _ **On se revoit en cours Mademoiselle Haruno. Je suis ravi que cette conversion ait été aussi constructive."**_

Naruto lui baisa le front puis partis. La jeune femme s'effondra alors au sol, le court toujours parcouru de violent tremblement. Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

 _Sasuke se tenait au côté d'un homme qui lui semblait familier mais il ne pouvait voir son visage. Ce dernier lui murmura quelques mots et son corps se mit à bouger comme s'il était en possession d'une volonté propre. Sans vraiment le voir Sasuke s'avançait à présent en direction de Naruto pour venir se nicher dans les bras du vampire. Quelques instant plus tard sa vision était devenue rouge. Rouge comme le sang et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le brun releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le terrorisa._

 _Du sang. Il se trouvait partout. Sur ses mains, sur l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais aussi sur le corps dans lequel cette même arme était plantée. Pourtant ce qui le choqua le plus ce fut lorsqu'il reconnu l'identité de la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras. Les larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il observait le visage de cet personne. Naruto. Il affichait sur son visage un sourire remplit de sincérité, un sourire que Sasuke n'avait encore jamais vu. Mais ce dernier était gâché par le teint, beaucoup trop pâle, son teint caramélisé ayant disparu, du vampire et tout ce sang qui se trouvait au niveau de la bouche du blond comme s'il venait de le cracher. Sasuke sentit une main se poser sur sa joue alors que les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait se mettait en mouvement avant que ses yeux ne se ferme pour toujours. Mais comme précédemment, le brun n'entendit rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était les lèvres de Naruto qui remuaient pour lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Alors, lorsque Sasuke réalisa cela, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'à cause de lui le vampire était en train de s'éteindre, il hurla, hurla et pleura de toute ses forces comme ci il avait tout perdu ce qui, en soi était le cas. Il avait tout perdu et par tout il voulait dire: qu'IL l'avait perdu._

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Du sang. Il se trouvait partout. Sur ses mains, sur l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais aussi sur le corps dans lequel cette même arme était plantée. Pourtant ce qui le choqua le plus ce fut lorsqu'il reconnu l'identité de la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras. Les larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il observait le visage de cet personne. Naruto. Il affichait sur son visage un sourire remplit de sincérité, un sourire que Sasuke n'avait encore jamais vu. Mais ce dernier était gâché par le teint, beaucoup trop pâle, son teint caramélisé ayant disparu, du vampire et tout ce sang qui se trouvait au niveau de la bouche du blond comme s'il venait de le cracher. Sasuke sentit une main se poser sur sa joue alors que les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait se mettait en mouvement avant que ses yeux ne se ferme pour toujours. Mais comme précédemment, le brun n'entendit rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir c'était les lèvres de Naruto qui remuaient pour lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Alors, lorsque Sasuke réalisa cela, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'à cause de lui le vampire était en train de s'éteindre, il hurla, hurla et pleura de toute ses forces comme ci il avait tout perdu ce qui, en soi était le cas. Il avait tout perdu et par tout il voulait dire: qu'IL l'avait perdu._

" _**Sasuke !"**_

C'est cette voix qui fut à l'origine de son réveil des plus brutal. Le corps tout transpirant, le souffle court et le coeur battant à tout rompre, Sasuke était encore prisonnier des brides de son cauchemar. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur la sur eu le chose qui surgelée trouvait à ses côtés et des bras vinrent à s'enrouler autour de son corps. Une main forte et grande lui caressa les cheveux et en sentant cette caresse et cette chaleur le jeune humain se sentit apaisé. Un peu plus détendu, Sasuke essaya de se situer dans son environnement. Il ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Où était-il ? Un visage vint à se placer juste en face du sien. Des yeux bleu et une chevelure doré.

" _ **Naruto…"**_

Un petit sourire du blond, qui ne ressemblait aucunement aucunement celui de son rêve -ce qui lui valu un petit pincement au cœur au jeune Uchiha- confirma le faite qu'il était au côté du vampire.

 _ **\- Ou sommes-nous ?**_

 _ **\- Chez moi.**_

Cette réponse désorienta l'humain.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'y es emmené,**_ lui répondit le vampire comme si c'était tout à fait naturel que le jeune homme se retrouve ici.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Comment ça pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je...**_

Sasuke ne savait que dire. Il était comme bloqué, paralysé. Ce rêve ne partira donc jamais ?! Et puis même, qu'elle était sa signification ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi essayerait-il de tuer la personne qu'il aim… hein ? Il s'écoula un instant durant lequel son cœur manqua un battement et qu'un moment de blanc se fit dans sa tête puis tout devint claire pour lui. On pourrait penser que cela avait été rapide, étrangement rapide, la manière dont il commençait à se rendre compte de ses sentiments et surtout qu'il les acceptaient beaucoup trop vite, mais, comment dire… Il n'avait pas besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et analyser les événements qui l'ont poussé à tomber amoureux du vampire non. C'était comme si son instinct, son âme parlait pour lui. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Trop prit dans ses pensées le jeune Uchiha ne faisait pas réellement attention à son entourage, mais lorsqu'il sentit que le vampire comptait se lever pour aller il ne savait où, le cœur de Sasuke s'affola et l'image du Naruto couvert de sang et à la peau pâle de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Tel un désespéré, il leva son bras pour pouvoir accrocher, à l'aide de sa main, le bas de la chemise du blond qui, stoppé dans son élan, se retourna vers son calice avec une expression des plus confuse peint sur son visage. Les yeux brillants de larmes et le corps tout tremblotant, Sasuke aurait pu sembler pathétique aux yeux du monde mais pour Naruto, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que cette expression. Il paraissait si fragile, le cœur du blond se gonfla et il se sentit frissonner un court instant. Mais les mots qui suivirent ce magnifique tableau fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase:

" _ **J'ai besoin de toi. Naruto je…"**_

Le vampire ne préféra pas en entendre plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son calice qui poussa un gémissement. La langue de Naruto caressa la lèvre inférieure de l'humain pour lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche et ce dernier s'empressa de le faire, allant tout de suite après chercher la jumelle de sa langue et la caresser doucement, tendrement. Ce baiser sembla couper le souffle au brun puisque lorsqu'il fut rompu, Sasuke paraissait avoir oublié comment respirer. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, le jeune homme était vraiment adorable et voir ses lectures gonflées à cause du précédent baiser donnait envie au vampire de l'embrasser à nouveau avec autant de oasis on et de tendresse que précédemment. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il fit. Naruto prit le choix d'aller nicher sa tête dans le cou de l'humain, humant pendant un court instant son odeur avant d'y déposer la pulpe de ses lèvres et y mordre la peau avec l'aide de ses dents pour y imposer des suçons tous aussi variés les uns des autres. Lentement et doucement, Naruto détacha un à un les boutons de la chemise que le brun utilisait comme pyjama avant de l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Le vampire s'attaqua ensuite au torse de l'humain, _mon humain_ , laissant sa bouche embrasser chaque centimètre carré qui passait sous leur pulpeuses rendant ainsi Sasuke fébrile. Les mains du jeune Uchiha vinrent à se fourrées dans les cheveux de blés de la créature qui poussa un grognement et se décida à se venger en torturant, à l'aide de ses canines, les mamelons de l'étudiant. Naruto finit tout de même par se lasser de ce petit jeu et sa bouche, ainsi que sa langue, se remirent à l'exploration du corps de ce garçon, corps qu'il avait commencé à connaître par cœur. Un corps parfait qui s'harmonisait en parfaite symbiose avec son propre corps. Les mains du blond ne restèrent pas sans reste puis qu'eux-même caressaient de leur côtés, le bas du corps de Sasuke commençant pas les jambes fines de l'humain avant de remonter pour flatter l'intérieur de ces cuisses, que Naruto savait particulièrement sensible, et ainsi arrivé au boxer certaine du plus jeune pour immédiatement le lui retirer. Sasuke était maintenant totalement nu, aucune couche de vêtements n'étant là pour cacher quoi que ce soit à propos de son corps à lui. Et contrairement aux autres fois, aucune honte ou gêne ne naissait en lui. Il n'avait pas peur de montrer son corps à cet homme à qui il savait appartenir. Il voulait lui appartenir. Sasuke plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleu de Naruto en une demande muette alors qu'il se rendait compte que le vampire était encore habillé. Ce dernier sourit et vint murmurer appel l'oreille du brun:

 _ **\- Tu désirerais un nouveau stripteas chaton ?**_

 _ **\- N-non !**_ Cria-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Amusé, Naruto s'empressa d'aller embrasser son calice puisse en une claquement de doigts, il se retrouva nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Nullement dérangé par le froid qui venait lui mordre la peau, il se colla à la peau brûlante de son amant. Cette action provoqua des frictions entre leurs deux sexes, les faisant gémir de concert. Les mains de Sasuke migrèrent alors vers le dos large de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci reproduisait l'action précédente, mimant l'act en lui-même, de façon continue. Puis, il s'arrêta, décidant qu'il étant temps pour eux de passer à l'étape supérieure. Le blond se recula lentement, laissant au brun une impression de froid et de grand vide, pour ensuite pouvoir échanger leur position. Ainsi, le blond se retrouvait allonger sur le dos tandis que son calice était à califourchon sur son bassin, son orifice se frottant contre la queue dure et bouillonnante du vampire. Leur regard se croisèrent et Naruto voulu prendre la parole mais il fut totalement coupé dans son élan par Sasuke qui releva légèrement le bassin, maintenant le sexe du vampire d'une main ferme mais tout de même tremblotante, pour ensuite faire entrer le gland de ce dernier en lui en une seule poussée. Immédiatement, le sexe de Naruto, qui était comme avalé par le corps de Sasuke, toucha la prostate du plus jeune les faisant gémir à l'unisson et les yeux fermés, leur plaisir se retrouvant soudainement multiplié par deux. Poussé par leur désir à tous les deux, Sasuke se mit à bouger de lui même, imposant son propre rythme au vampire qui ne fit rien pour changer quoique ce soit.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux rouges dans le regard sombre de son calice, Naruto vit des larmes dans le coins des yeux de ce dernier. L'humain semblait être compris entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait dans l'étreinte du blond et la tristesse qui devait provenir, Naruto le devinait facilement, de son cauchemar. Le cœur du vampire se serra et guider par son instinct, il sentit le besoin d'embrasser son calice après que ce dernier ai dit ces mots:

 _ **\- Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas…**_

 _ **\- Sasuke...**_

Les bras de Sasuke étaient levés en direction du vampire en une appellation muette. Il voulait que la créature se rapproche de lui, que leur corps soient collés l'un à l'autre, il désirait une étreinte puissante et c'est ce qu'il reçu. Pour le suite tout ne fut que plaisir et amour, oui je dis bien amour car contrairement à toutes les autres fois, la manière dont Naruto et Sasuke avaient pour s'unir, se lié était la plus pur qui soit. Cert pleine de non-dit mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Leur corps vibrait à l'unisson et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le vampire finit par venir en son calice et même temps que ses crocs se plantèrent dans la gorge de son humain amenant ce dernier à la délivrance à son tour. Au même moment, quelque chose sembla exploser dans la pièce mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'y prêta attention trop pris part l'orgasme foudroyant qui les traversaient.

* * *

Sasuke s'était immédiatement endormi après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux et le blond devait se l'avouer, cela avait été aussi magnifique que les autres fois même s'il y planait, pendant cet échange charnel, des non-dit qui semblait être profond… tellement, _pure_...

Naruto eut un frisson.

Même s'il n'avait pas réellement fait l'expérience de ce sentiment, il pouvait facilement dire que ce non-dit correspondait à de l'amour. Mais cet amour n'avait pas lieu d'être ! Il avait choisi ce garçon juste pour pouvoir le faire tomber amoureux de lui et ensuite le jeté comme un moins que rien ! Le vampire avait réussir à faire succomber à son charme Sasuke, il le savait. Son vampire le sentait au plus profond de lui et il savait qu'il était en train de jubiler à l'intérieur mais pas comme les autres fois. Non, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Cette joie, d'avoir réussi, qui se propageait en lui n'était pas par sadisme à l'idée de s'en débarrasser par la suite mais elle s'interprétait comme de la satisfaction positive. Naruto ne devait pas vraiment comment se l'expliquer. Il… son vampire était heureux des sentiments de Sasuke comme si lui aussi partageait les mêmes émotions envers l'humain ce qui était absurde ! Le jeune homme n'était qu'un garde manger pour lui, rien de plus ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui ? Non ! La bonne question était plutôt: que lui avait fait cet être insignifiant et inférieur à lui ? Cet interrogation lui apporta des images de tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Grâce à cela, le blond put analysé avec une grande attention tout ce qui c'était passé et en tirer des conclusions qui l'aiderait sûrement à comprendre. La première qui lui vint en mémoire fut l'événement la plus récente, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il revint auprès de Sasuke couvert de blessures. Il n'y avait pas fait très attention jusqu'à là mais après leur échange passionnelle -beaucoup trop intense à son goût- Naruto se souvient avoir mordu le cou gracile de son humain et au même moment ses blessures avaient guéri à une vitesse affolante. _Ce n'était pas normal. Certe le sang avait un certain don curatif sur mon espèce mais pas de cette façon. Il nous fallait un minimum de repos après la morsure pour que cela guérisse totalement en général mais là, je n'en avait nullement eu besoin_ , pensa le blond. Puis un deuxième souvenir suivit celui-ci. Cette fois-ci il se re-voyait en tant que prisonnier d'Orochimaru, au moment où Kiba était venu le délivrer. Le loup aux cheveux châtain lui avait apporté une poche de sang pour qu'il puisse se nourrir mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à boire, son système immunitaire avait rejeté le liquide carmin, à sa plus grande surprise et à celle du loup-garou. _Un tel événement ne m'était encore jamais arrivé…_ Suite à cela il y avait aussi cette soudaine jalousie qui l'avait possédé ces derniers temps. Une jalousie maladive et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le blond se savait possessif mais pas au point de perdre le contrôle sur son vampire. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait, qui n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, pourquoi

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et il se devait d'arranger ça. Pas même une fois il lui était venu l'idée de partir ailleurs comme il l'avait toujours fait s'abreuvant et couchant avec plusieurs personnes, qu'il finissait par tuer, ou encore d'autre calice avec lesquels son comportement n'avait jamais changer de cette façon, de manière aussi radicale. La tête emplie de conviction, Naruto se décida à exécuter cette idée. Son regard s'attarda sur le corps du jeune humain qui était endormi paisiblement à ses côtés. Malgré lui, un petit sourire attendri vint à naître que la commissure de ses lèvres et c'est d'elle-même site sa main droite se leva pour aller caresser la joue pleine du garçon à la peau pâle. Puis il se pencha en avant et se laissa embrasser le brun si eut un frisson avant son réveil.

" _ **Cela te dirait de sortir boire un verre quelque part avec moi Sasuke ?"**_

Surprit par cette soudaine et inattendue demande, l'interpeller ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants mais il finit tout de même par donner sa réponse après que son cœur ait augmenté le rythme de ses battements.

 _ **\- Cela sera avec plaisir.**_

 _ **\- C'est parfait dans ce cas.**_

Un baiser venant de la part de Naruto puis Sasuke vint se blottir dans les bras du vampire et il ferma les yeux. S'il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, le brun aurait put remarquer cette lueur douloureuse et empli de tristesse qui brillait dans le fond du regard du vampire alors que ce dernier avait pour penser: _Je ne peux plus me laisser aller. Il faut que j'arrête ce jeu sinon je risque de devenir dépendant. Dépendant de cet humain et de son sang._ Contrastant fortement avec ce sentiment de plénitude et de bien être qui prenait part en lui.

* * *

Comme ils se l'étaient fixé plus tôt dans la journée, Sasuke devait retrouver Naruto dans un bar pas très loin de chez lui alors, lorsque le vampire déposa l'humain chez lui, ce dernier se précipita vers sa salle d'eau pour prendre une douche et se préparer. C'était après tout comme un espèce de rendez-vous galant non ? Le brun eut un petit sourire alors qu'il finissait tout juste de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il fut totalement prêt, il se précipita vers la sortie de chez lui en ayant une pensée sur le fait qu'avoir le pouvoir de téléportation du vampire aurait été bien pratique. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur place et de pénétrer dans le bar et à peine dans l'entrée le brun ne put guère faire un pas de plus. Ce qui était en cet instant exposé sous ses yeux était des plus écœurant mais aussi déchirant. Il avait l'impression que son âme se brisait en deux. Totalement figé sur place, Sasuke regardait son vampire se faire embrasser par la jeune femme habillée dans une tenue beaucoup trop moulante pour elle et y répondre sans aucune gêne, comme s'il n'avait jamais eut de calice, que Sasuke n'avait jamais existé. Quelque chose sembla se briser chez le brun et le lien, qu'ils avaient renforcé pas plus tard qu'hier en faisant l'amour, même si aucune déclaration n'avait été faite, s'effrita. Il patienta quelques minutes de plus, en l'attente d'une réaction venant de la part du vampire mais lorsque les mains de ce dernier se placèrent sur le fessier de la femelle, qui poussa un gémissement suraiguë et resserra sa prise sur le corps du blond, le brun partit sans un mot de cet endroit maudit ne remarquant aucunement les larmes, qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues en de longs tracés transparent, abimant son joli visage.

Il avait finalement réussit. Le cœur du brun était à présent en miette et une douleur sans nom prenait possession de ce dernier. Au loin la pluie se faisait entendre dans les rues sombre de la ville. Une pluie presque comparable à celle d'une tempête. Que signifiait donc cette pluie qui semblait venir de nul part ?

* * *

 **Je m'excuse de vous donnez un chapitre aussi court mais c'est parce que nous approchons de la fin de la fic :'( alors j'aimerai la clôturer avec un chapitre un peu plus long ^^ Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Je m'excuse de mon retard au sujet de ce chapitre. J'ai eu des tonnes d'idées que j'avais commencé à taper puis finalement elles ne m'avaient pas plût et j'ai dû tout recommencer et cela plusieurs fois. Je pense que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne mais vous me direz ce que vous en penser à la fin de votre lecture ^^**

* * *

 _Il avait finalement réussit. Le cœur du brun était à présent en miette et une douleur sans nom prenait possession de ce dernier. Au loin la pluie se faisait entendre dans les rues sombre de la ville. Une pluie presque comparable à celle d'une tempête. Que signifiait donc cette pluie qui semblait venir de nul part ?_

Alors que le blond continuait à dévorer des lèvres cette humaine qui se trouvait dans ses bras, une vive douleur vint à naître au niveau de sa poitrine. Le vampire fit une légère grimace et essaya de passer outre cette douleur en continuant d'embrasser cette femme aux cheveux violets même si, à présent, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de continuer cette mascarade. Il l'avait sentit, le regard de son calice sur sa personne avant que ce dernier ne parte. Et il ne s'est pas gêné pour embrasser cette autre fille qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début. Ça avait été le bon moment, après tout, pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune humain: le briser. Et à présent il en était débarrasser, pour de bon ! Il n'aura plus besoin de ressentir tous ces sentiments abjectes que seul un humain pouvait éprouver.

* * *

L'eau coulait déjà à flot et fortement lorsque Sasuke sortit du bar dans lequel le vampire venait d'embrasser cette étrangère. Le regard vide et le cœur douloureux plus que de raison, le brun marchait telle une âme perdue dans les rues, dévastées par la pluie, de sa ville natale. Il semblait totalement vide de toutes émotions et marchait sans but précis, ses pieds le menant là où un quelconque dieu souhaitait qu'il aille. Alors que tout semblait désert, le brun fit une rencontre pour le moins... inattendue.

 _ **"Sasuke ?"**_

Il releva la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé et tomba sur un regard translucide. Un fragment de seconde s'écoula avant qu'il ne reconnaisse l'identité de la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Puis ce fut à son tour de faire entendre sa voix.

 _ **"Neji ? Que fais-tu là ?"**_

Lorsqu'il le regarda avec une plus grande attention, Sasuke put remarquer que le jeune homme possédait avec leur un parapluie qu'il avait ouvert et qui, actuellement, l'abritait de cette pluie torrentielle contrairement à lui qui était trempé jusqu'aux os. Son camarade de classe le sortit de ses réflexions en répondant à sa question par une autre.

 ** _\- Je pourrai te retourner la question Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Que...!_**

 ** _\- Tu es devant le lycée._**

Surpris, le brun releva la tête comme pour vérifier les dire de son ami.

 _ **"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"**_

Le brun semblait ailleurs, et non dans son état normal. Inquiet, le garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés, reprit la parole.

 ** _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_**

 ** _\- Je... je n'en sais rien._**

Pendant un instant, son camarade de classe eut l'impression que l'Uchiha allait s'effondrer sur le sol, alors sans réfléchir plus longtemps il se rapprocha un peu plus de Sasuke dans le but de pouvoir le soutenir s'il commençait à chuter. Un bras placé autour de sa taille, Sasuke ne sembla pas remarquer le soudain rapprochement entre Neji et lui. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était ce que Naruto avait fait au sein de ce bar. Il revoyait parfaitement les lèvres du vampire dévorer avec une avidité, qu'il trouvait écœurante, les lèvres de cette femme qui ne connaissait rien de cet homme. Douloureusement, le brun ferma les yeux pour essayer de ne plus y pensée et ainsi oublier les battements infernaux de son cœur qui semblait résonner dans sa tête. C'est ainsi, trop concentrer sur lui-même, que Sasuke ne remarqua pas les actions de Neji qui semblait se rapprocher de lui de façon exagéré, plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Et alors que ses lèvres étaient huppées par celles de Neji, le brun sentit comme un voile noir passer devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne finisse par s'effondrer dans les bras de son camarade de classe.

La pluie, de son cotée, n'avait toujours pas cessé et semblait même s'intensifier. Alors que le garçon aux cheveux encre de Chine disparaissait avec un autre homme qui abordait à présent un sourire victorieux. Sasuke était à lui maintenant.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme, que Naruto venait d'amener de la boîte de nuit, avait ses ongles plantés dans le dos du blond et gémissais de plus en plus fort tandis que le vampire était en train de la culbuter de l'intérieur avec rage. Peu de temps après que Sasuke soit parti de la boîte, une douleur lui était parvenue au niveau du cœur et depuis, elle ne cessait de persister à être là, au niveau de son cœur, un organe qui ne battait plus depuis un long moment. Pourtant, le blond ne voulait pas prendre connaissance de l'origine e de cette soudaine douleur. Non, il préférait lancer toute sa rage, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, en pénétrant sans relâche le corps de cette pouffe qui ne cessait de crier trop fort. Entendre les gémissements de cette autre vampire n'avait rien de plaisant aux oreilles de Naruto. Trop aiguë. Pas assez virile. Il préférait un autre son, quelque chose de plus vrai, de plus sensible et de plus grave. Naruto poussa un grognement lorsque le visage de l'homme à la peau pâle passa dans son esprit. Et alors que la jouissance sonnait à sa porte, au même moment, une violente douleur, qu'il n'avait alors jusqu'à là encore jamais ressenti, apparut en lui le forçant à pousser un cri et Naruto ne sut si aucunement c'était un cri de plaisir, de par sa délivrance, ou bien alors un cri de douleur.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que le blond ne revienne à lui. La jeune femme s'était déjà endormie, un sourire conquis sur les lèvres. Lentement, tandis que son corps lui paraissait atrocement lourd et douloureux, Naruto se retira de ce corps et se redressa, quittant le lit pour pouvoir enfiler ses vêtements et partir sans plus tarder de cette pièce. C'est avec une certaine difficulté qu'il réussit à se téléporter jusqu'à son appartement pour finir par s'écrouler sur son lit, le corps couvert de sueur et la respiration haletante, comme s'il avait été atteint d'une violente fièvre. Immédiatement, après que sa tête eut touchés son oreiller, le blond sombra dans l'inconscience pour passer une nuit -où ce qu'il en reste- des plus mouvementé, alors que l'odeur sucré mais tout de même légèrement amer venait lui chatouiller ses narines lui amenant immédiatement à l'esprit l'image de son calice.

* * *

A son réveille, Naruto n'avait qu'une seule nom au bout des lèvres. Son cœur ne battait que pour cette personne alors qu'il le cherchait du regard. Encore à moitié endormis et ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait dans sa chambre, le blond s'empressa de se téléporter jusqu'à la chambre de son calice en espérant le retrouver là-bas mais seul un lit vide se présenta à lui à son arrivée. En voyant cela, son vampire extérieur se mit à s'agiter en total alerte de part la non présence de l'humain dans l'enceinte de la chambre et même de toute la maison. La créature ne repérait aucune présence humaine dans cette grande maison qui avait l'habitude d'être remplit que par une seule personne. Où était-il ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas pu bougé d'un pouce, le blond se décida et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter au niveau du lit du jeune garçon pour y s'allonger et plonger son nez dans l'oreiller de son calice. Ses sens vibrait tant dis que l'odeur enivrante de l'étudiant lui montait à la tête. Il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit cette nuit, Naruto arrivait à le sentir et c'est ce aux l'inquiétait d'une certaine manière. Son vampire semblait s'agiter plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire alors que des sentiments, qu'il avait alors jusqu'à là jamais ressenti en tant que vampire, prenait place en son sein. La peur, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse. Tout se mélangeait pour ainsi pouvoir ne former plus qu'un. De quoi lui donner mal à la tête. Cette douleur lui était insupportable et il ne savait même pas pour quelle raison il avait aussi mal. N'était-ce pas ironique ? Lui qui voulait se débarrasser de toutes les nouvelles émotions qui venaient à naître en lui à cause du jeune humain, c'est en le faisant partir que la chose c'est empirer, prenant une plus grande ampleur. Une nouvelle fois, l'odeur de Sasuke qui se trouvait tout autour de lui l'aidant beaucoup, Naruto se remit à penser à son calice le coeur lourd. Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

 _Il est à présent l'heure pour moi de vous expliquer ce que tous vampires essayent d'éviter à tout prix depuis la première histoire, cette chose qui, aux oreilles de ces créatures des ténèbres, sonne comme une promesse de bonheur mais aussi de malheur éternel. On les nommes: vitalis Ces être ne possèdes aucun pouvoir surnaturel mais ils ont quelque chose que toutes personnes, connaissant l'existence des vampires, chercheraient à avoir mais qu'ils n'auront jamais: le contrôle. Eux seul sont capables d'exercer une quelconque force au prêt du vampire qui leur est destiné. Chaque vampire est destiné à un vitalis mais rare sont ceux qui peuvent mettre là main dessus. Très peu d'écrit sont réalisés à leur sujet mais les rares ouvrages qui en parle décrivent les vitalis comme étant des personnes diaboliques, source de malheur. Vous l'aurez compris, tous ces ouvrages ont été exécutés par des vampires qui ne pensaient qu'au pouvoir mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Que sont réellement les vitalis C'est le plus grand mystère qui ne fut jamais résolu. Mais il y demeure toujours une légende, une légende qui expliquerait comme quoi les vitalis aurait le don de fournir l'immortalité à son vampire. Après tout, il n'a jamais été question d'être surnaturelle incapable de mourir. Les vampires ont une simple capacité de régénération qui pourrait les rendre "immortel" Sans pourtant posséder ce pouvoir la. Mais tout ceci n'est que légende. Qui croirait à une telle chose ?_

* * *

C'est l'impression d'être dans le désert du Sahara qui força Sasuke à ouvrir les yeux tellement cette chaleur un était insoutenable et malgré le fait que ses paupières lui paraissaient aussi lourde que du plomb. Le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueur, le jeune homme essaya de se lever de sa position allongée, avec tout de même un peu de difficulté, pour observer avec attention son environnement. Il semblait être dans une chambre mais de quelle chambre s'agissait-il exactement ? Il ne reconnaissait aucun élément pouvant lui prouver qu'il était dans un environnement familier.

 _ **\- Tu es enfin réveillé.**_

Sasuke eut un froncement de sourcil à l'entente de cette voix qui lui était familière. Puis en un bref flash, qui lui donna un plus grand maux de tête alors que la chaleur -plus qu'importante- de son corps ne diminuait toujours pas, Sasuke revécu tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans ce lit. Il revit son vampire embrasser cette femme aux cheveux violette, il se revit ressentir cette douleur inexplicable au niveau du cœur -qui était d'ailleurs toujours présente-, il revit son moment d'errance dans les rues de la ville avant sa rencontre avec Neji et surtout il revit le baiser que ce dernier lui avait donné avant qu'un puits sans fond ne lui arrive de sous ses pieds. Il adressa un regard des plus paniqué à son camarade de classe qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, de façon à être un peu plus proche de Sasuke. Automatiquement, le brun essaya de s'éloigner du corps de cette personne qui ne reconnaissait plus. De cette personne qui se disait être son ami et qui venait tout juste de l'enlever pour une raison inconnu qu'à là.

 _ **\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de moi Sasuke. Je ne te veux aucun mal.**_

Totalement paralysé par cette peur silencieuse et qui arrivait à crescendo en lui, Sasuke eut l'impression d'être pris au piège. N'avait-il aucune porte de sortie ? Immédiatement, une image vint à s'imposer dans son esprit mais il fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer. Il ne devait plus penser à lui.

Occupé par ses pensées, il remarqua pas que Neji s'était encore plus approcher de lui et qu'à présent, une infime distance existait entre lui et l'autre étudiant. La main de ce dernier vint à se poser sur sa joue et un long frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine

 _ **\- Chut**_ , lui dit-il comme s'il était un animal apeuré, _**je vais simplement veiller sur toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait Sasuke. Cet être abject ne mérite pas un homme de ta valeur. Tu as tellement plus d'importance que ce qu'il n'imagine. Il ne mesure même pas ce que tu es capable de lui offrir rien qu'en t'ayant à ces côtés. Mais je vais arranger le coup et te détacher de lui, ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire...**_

La tête de Neji s'abaissa de sorte à pouvoir se nicher dans le cou à la couleur opaline de Sasuke alors que ce dernier semblait toujours paralysé n'osant guère exécuter le moindre geste.

" ** _... m'aimé plus que lui. Je saurai prendre soin de toi._** "

* * *

C'est avec un profond sentiment de peur, à lui en paralysé les membres, que Naruto ouvrit les yeux et qu'il se leva du lit de son calice. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas présent pour son plus grand désarrois. Cette maison restait déserte sans le moindre bruit si ce n'est que le tic-tac incessant de la pendule qu'il devinait être au rez-de-chaussée. L'inquiétude, déjà présente en lui depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps, gagna en force jusqu'à en faire trembler le corps du vampire. Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose n'allait pas. Totalement réveiller par ce sentiment d'inquiétude, le vampire se téléporta comme il avait fait pour venir dans la chambre de l'Uchiha mais ayant cette fois-ci pour destination le bar où tout avait commencé à aller de travers. Il regarda tout autour de lui, faisant attention à chacune des odeurs présente autour de lui mais rien. Rien ne parvenait à lui. Rien ne concernant Sasuke. Soudain quelques chose résonna dans son esprit:

\- Vous êtes toujours lié, grâce à un lien que seul un vampire et son calice peuvent posséder alors ne pense pas avec ta tête mais plutôt avec tes senses Naruto.

Cette voix intérieure qui avait toujours été là, enfouis au plus profond de son être se manifestait que lorsqu'il était question de vie ou de mort pour eux deux et ceux depuis que Orochimaru avait fait des expérience sur sa personne. Il avait une totale confiance en cette voix dont il ne connaissait aucunement l'identité mais dont il sentait qu'elle connaissait beaucoup plus de chose que lui. Elle représentait ses instincts alors immédiatement, Naruto quitta le bar et se plaça en plein milieu d'une ruelle qui lui parut déserte et il se mit à fermer les yeux. Il attendit quelques minutes, minutes qui lui parurent interminable puis soudainement, il vit. L'instant d'après, le blond disparut.

* * *

 _ **\- Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là,**_ demanda le brun sur un ton agressif

 _ **\- Je vois que l'on a retrouvé la parole.**_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain leva sa main pour aller caresser le visage en porcelaine de l'Uchiha avec une infinie douceur mais une douceur qui envoya comme des haut-le-cœur à Sasuke. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa nature de calice qui repoussait une telle caresse ou si cela faisait réellement partie de ses sentiments à lui qu'il avait à l'égard de Naruto mais un chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas le fait que Neji le touche de cette façon même s'ils ont été amis. Cela avait quelque chose de dérangeant, de terriblement dérangeant. Son ravisseur sembla s'en rendre compte puisque tout de suite après il déclara:

 _ **\- Il va falloir que je me débarrasse rapidement de cet énergumène si je veux que cette espèce de protection vampire/calice cesse de faire effet sur ta personne.**_

 _ **\- Vam... Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis au courant pour tout ce qui se passe autour de toi Sasuke et ceux depuis ton accident. Alors cela ne sert à rien de faire semblant.**_

 _ **\- Comment peux-tu être au courant de tout ça ?!**_

 _ **\- J'ai une autre question pour toi**_ , répliqua le châtain sans répondre la question de Sasuke. _**Comment cela ce fait-il que ce vampire n'en sache rien à propos de l'immortalité ?**_

Le brun fronça des sourcils face à ce que lui demandait Neji ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de ce dernier.

 ** _"As-tu déjà entendu parler des chasseurs de vampire Sasuke ?"_**

Seul le silence lui répondit.

 ** _\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non mais je sais que tu es intelligent et que tu comprends vite car après tout qui n'a jamais entendu parler de chasseur de vampire lorsque les vampires étaient le sujet principal. Dans tous les romans les plus célèbre on associe vampire et chasseur. Ma famille en fait partie et ceux depuis des décénis. Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire mais comprends bien que..._**

 ** _\- Vous connaissez tous en ce qui concerne les vampires..._**

 ** _\- Parfaitement. Nous sommes étroitement liés à ces vampires à cause de l'un de mes ancêtres qui avait quitté le droit chemin avant de le retrouver en tuant son amant qui n'était autre qu'un vampire lui-même._**

 ** _\- Mais... Pourquoi ?_**

Le jeune Uchiha n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quel genre de personne irait jusqu'à tuer la personne qu'il aimait.

 ** _\- Tu te demandes quel genre de personne ferait une telle chose n'est-ce pas ? Je te conseil alors de lui demander en personne dans ce cas._**

 ** _\- Impossible_** **,** s'opposa vivement le brun _._ ** _Cette personne devrait-être mort à présent puis qu'il s'agit de l'un de tes ancêtres !_**

 ** _\- Et pourtant je me trouve bien devant toi Sasuke._**

A cette révélation, Sasuke ne sut que dire exactement. Neji lui offrit alors un sourire remplit de douceur avant de reprendre la parole.

 ** _\- Je suis celui qui a tué mon amant il y a quelques siècles maintenant et je ne le regrette aucunement à présent, surtout en sachant ce que j'ai dû endurer en restant à ses côtés trois siècles plus tôt. Il m'appelait son vitalis. D'après lui je représentais son tout, son univers. Voilà pourquoi l'immortalité nous avait été offerte à tous les deux mais, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pas avec tout ce qui se passait autour de moi._**

L'air autour d'eux sembla se refroidir et s'alourdir lorsque le châtain prononça ses mots. Sa voix était devenue plus rude et plus froide illustrant parfaitement l'état de colère dans lequel Neji était plongé à cet instant.

 ** _\- Voir toute sa famille mourir un à un tout ça simplement par amour... c'est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Malheureusement, il est déjà trop tard pour moi et aussi pour toi. C'est pour ça que..._**

 ** _\- Comment ça il est "trop tard" pour moi ?_**

 ** _\- Votre lien a été complètement scellé, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible à présent._**

 ** _\- Tu veux dire que..._**

 ** _\- Tout comme moi tu es immortel Sasuke oui, et le monstre aussi._**

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, ce qu'était en train de lui dire Neji était tout bonnement impossible, Naruto lui avait pourtant dit que l'immortalité chez les vampires n'existait pas. Une caresse se fit sur sa joue le forçant à revenir et prêter attention à la personne qui l'avait d'une certaine façon enlever.

 ** _"Ce lien est censé être indestructible mais je connais un moyen Sasuke, ne t'en fait pas. Une fois que tu l'auras fais, plus rien ne se mettra entre nous. Je te le promet, ce vampire ne te forcera plus la main et tu seras enfin libre ! Libre de m'aimer comme tu aurais dû le faire et ce pour l'éternité. Il te faut simplement un petit coup de pouce."_**

Sans plus tarder, les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent immédiatement sur celles de Sasuke et il força le passage à l'aide de sa langue pour pouvoir avoir accès à sa bouche et y faire entrer quelque chose que Sasuke se retrouva contraint à avaler.

* * *

Alors qu'il apparaissait devant eux, le regard de Neji changea du tout au tout. Il passa d'un regard amoureux mais surtout rempli de folie à celui d'un homme aux yeux froid et sanguinaire. C'était un tout autre homme qui se présentait devant les yeux du jeune Uchiha. Celui-ci semblait avoir de l'expérience, il semblait avoir vécu des choses qui l'aurait traumatisé.

 ** _"Bonjour à vous sensei, je vois que vous nous avez rapidement retrouver."_**

Naruto ne prononça aucun mot, son regard était attentivement poser sur celle de son calice, la personne qui lui appartenait et à qui il n'avait put s'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Il s'en voulait, énormément et il voulait se rattraper. Il avait forcé Sasuke à pénétrer dans son monde et l'avait ensuite rejeté mais en même temps, le brun avait réussi à s'introduire, de façon beaucoup plus profonde que ce que Naruto aurait voulu, là où, avant même qu'il ne puisse le faire, Naruto l'avait repoussé. Il lui était important beaucoup trop important après tout il était son... Son quoi exactement ? Sa partie vampirique semblait lui murmurer des mots qui possédaient tous un sens mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à le dire dans sa propre pensée. Qu'étaient-ils donc ? Même si le blond était plongé dans ses pensées, le temps lui continuait à couler. Neji avait rapidement détourner son attention du vampire et était à présent totalement concentré sur le brun. Soudainement, Sasuke eut comme une impression de déjà vu alors que son esprit semblait s'effacer au moment même où Neji s'approchait de lui pour venir murmurer ces mots à son oreille:

 ** _"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon cœur, tout au fond de toi..."_**

Tel un automate, le brun hocha de la tête puis il se mit en marche en direction du corps de Naruto alors que ce dernier se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Sasuke avant petit à petit vers son vampire, le regard vide mais Naruto ne semblait pas s'en rendre réellement compte. La seule chose qu'il voyait était le corps de son amant qui revenait en se direction alors il n'arrivait à se concentrer que sur l'immense joie qu'il ressentait en le voyant venir vers lui. Ses lèvres le démangeait alors qu'il ressentait l'irrésistible envie de sourire, sourire à cet homme qui s'avançait vers lui dans une lenteur qui aurait pu paraître louche aux yeux du vampire s'il y avait fait plus attention. Mais non, la joie était là et elle ne voulait plus redescendre de son corps. Il avait l'impression de flotter alors que son amour et calice lui était rendu. Pourtant l'atterrissage ne fut que sans aucune douceur malgré la douceur de cette image qui se montrait face à lui, le visage en porcelaine de son amant se trouvant aussi proche du sien que pendant leur échange passionnel. Elle vint plutôt à lui tel un pieu venant se planter en plein dans son cœur et Naruto ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cette exemple était vrai. Un immense morceau de bois se retrouvait dans les mains du jeune Uchiha alors qu'il traversait le corps du vampire, à l'endroit même où se trouvait son cœur. Que venait-il de se passer ? Aucune réponse ne vint à Naruto. Rien puisque le monde semblait disparaître peu à peu. La seule chose qu'il se souvint d'avoir fait c'était d'enrouler ses bras autour du corps pâle de son amant. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un pieu se trouvait dans sa main droite, le brun regardait cette arme avec effarement alors qu'il se tenait blotti contre le torse chaud du vampire.

Du sang.

Rouge.

Naruto !

Sasuke releva vivement la tête vers celle de la personne qu'il aimait et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il fit le rapprochement entre ce qui se trouvait dans sa main et tout ce rouge qui l'entourait. Une main, dont le corps commençait peu à peu par perdre de sa chaleur corporelle, se posa sur sa joue pour la lui caresser doucement et Sasuke put se concentrer un peu plus sur son vampire. Le blond semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais un sourire resplendissant ornait ses lèvres. Un sourire remplit de sincérité qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il regardait, toujours avec effarement, le vampire qui se tenait en face de lui. Sasuke voyait les lèvres de la créature remuer mais rien ne semblait vouloir atteindre ses oreilles. Le monde, son monde paraissait se détruire en même temps que l'homme qu'il aimait semblait s'éteindre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?! Les battements de son cœur étaient effrénés, Sasuke s'accrochant tel un désespéré au corps de son amant alors qu'il sentait que la prise que ce dernier exerçait sur lui commençait peu à peu à se détendre jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Ses yeux quand à eux, ils avaient perdu de leur éclat sombre pour être remplacés par quelque chose de plus, sanglant.

* * *

Sombre, inquiétant, angoissant. C'est dans un monde plongé dans une ambiance de ce genre que Naruto, le jeune humain, se trouvait. Totalement perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'existait plus aucune lumière. Sa lumière à lui, qu'il pensait avoir trouvé avait totalement disparu.

 _"Sasuke..."_

Ce nom sembla résonner tel un écho pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une voix beaucoup plus ombre ne vienne prendre sa place.

 **"Ne pense pas t'être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement humain. Cela ne fait que commencer. C'est maintenant que les choses intéressante vont commencer alors laisse toi aller. Ferme les yeux et laisse moi te guider."**

Le jeune humain aux cheveux d'or fit ce que lui demanda cette voix qui lui était familière fermant les yeux et laissant les ténèbres prendre entièrement possession de son corps. Ne dit-on pas que c'est dans des moment désespérer que notre véritable nous semble prendre notre place ?

* * *

La première chose qu'il retrouva fut l'ouïe, un son sourd et assez lourd mais tout de même présent. Tout semblait sonner dans un bruit de fond alors qu'un bourdonnement incessant persistait au niveau de ses oreilles à l'origine si sensible. S'ensuivit de la vue. Le monde lui paraissait flou alors qu'il se savait allonger sur un sol dur. Naruto tourna sa tête vers la droite et tomba sur l'image de son calice qui semblait éteint, sans âme alors qu'un autre homme était collé à lui, la tête nichée dans son cou mais le brun n'avait aucune réaction. Il semblait comme mort. Instinctivement le blond savait parfaitement pourquoi le jeune humain semblait être sans vie. Difficilement, le jeune homme essaya de soulever son corps douloureux. Lorsqu'il fut finalement debout, immédiatement, ses pas le menèrent à son calice. Lentement et difficilement le blond avançait le regard fixer sur une seule et même personne qui possédait toujours ce regard éteint alors les mains de l'autre homme devenait encore plus baladeuses que précédemment. Du cou elle passait au torse et du torse elle s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres de la ceinture de l'Uchiha. Le temps de cette ascension, Naruto avait continué à avancer ses pas se faisant beaucoup plus fermes, dangereux et en même temps discret. L'air commençait à devenir tendu et c'est ce changement d'ambiance qui poussa Sasuke à poser son regard sur le corps de cet homme qui s'avançait vers lui et son ancien camarade de classe. Alors, la couleur terne de ses yeux commença à disparaître pour revenir à son état d'origine. Son corps se retrouva aussi à réagir alors que la main de Neji s'apprêtait à franchir la limite. Il essaya de repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait cet homme qui n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui pour pouvoir rejoindre son vampire.

 ** _"Sasu..."_**

Devant autant de hargne venant de la part de Sasuke, l'homme aux longs cheveux châtains se retrouva forcé de reculer et de lâcher prise sur le corps du brun qui alla immédiatement se précipité vers le vampire. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ceux de Naruto dans l'espoir d'y croiser un regard azuréen mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, se fut des yeux écarlates mais d'un rouge encore plus foncé et prononcé qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce regard le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose mais il essaya de le masquer et de prendre une voix forte mais tout de même enrouer.

 ** _"Naruto... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"_**

Le silence lui répondit comme si le vampire n'avait pas entendu ce que lui avait demandé son calice. Il paraissait obsédé par quelque chose d'autre ce qui, d'une certaine façon, blessa l'humain. A nouveau il essaya de se faire entendre mais ce que fit Naruto ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le vampire était pris entre deux choses. Tout d'abord les suçons qu'il voyait poser sur la peau d'albâtre de son calice mais ce ne fut que l'enclenchement d'une chose beaucoup plus grande. Naruto se sentait poussé par une faim qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une faim dévorante qui lui prenait l'estomac à le rendre fou. Alors, sa mémoire se mêlait à sa vu et effaça les suçons que Sasuke avait sur la peau pour les rendre dans son état d'origine. Il ne donna aucun signe au jeune Uchiha pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. A l'aide de sa vitesse surnaturelle, Naruto se retrouva en un rien de temps proche de Sasuke, la tête nichée dans son cou et il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour mordre à pleine dent cette peau à la couleur si pâle. Et contrairement à ce que cela enclenchant habituellement chez le jeune humain, c'est-à-dire un plaisir sans nom, ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Le vampire buvait en de grande goulets le sang de son calice souhaitant que sa faim se comble et qu'il puisse revenir à la normale. Il n'était plus conscient de lui-même à tel point qu'il qu'il ne voyait pas à quel point Sasuke souffrait de ce "traitement". Ce dernier était d'ailleurs complètement à bout de force lorsque Naruto se décida à le lâcher totalement repu. Il s'écroula au sol, les yeux douloureusement fermer. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible devant le vampire.

De son côté, le blond lui était à présent focaliser sur une tout autre personne. Cette personne le fixait à son tour avec une expression qui traduisait la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Sans plus réfléchir, Naruto se précipita vers Neji et le saisit par la gorges avant de le plaquer contre le mur de la chambre. Une expression douloureuse apparue sur le visage du kidnappeur qui s'empressa de poser ses mains sur la poigne du vampire pour essayer de s'en débarrasser alors que l'air commençait peu à peu à lui manquer. Impuissant, Sasuke observait cette scène. Il observait Naruto en train de tuer Neji à l'aide de ses plus bas instinct le corps tremblotant. Il régnait autour du blond une telle aura meurtrière, le brun n'arrivait plus à le reconnaître. Il s'écoula quelques secondes de plus alors que le jeune Uchiha se faisait cette réflexion, secondes durant lesquelles il n'osa pas bouger d'un centimètre par la peur. La peur d'être tué par cette personne qui lui faisait naître en lui des sentiments si contradictoire mais pour qui son amour ne s'estomperait jamais. Il le savait parfaitement et c'était d'autant plus douloureux d'une certaine façon. Comment a-t-il pu devenir aussi dépendant d'une seule et même personne ? Alors qu'il voyait le corps de son ancien camarade de classe tomber au sol, Sasuke se sentait, à son tour, perdre conscience. Il avait perdu trop de sang mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Il récupèrerait vite tout ce que le vampire lui avait prit, il le savait puisqu'à présent il était immortel.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un regard azuréen fut la première chose qu'il vit et une voix légèrement grave arriva à ses oreilles.

 ** _"Sasu..."_**

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé à dire, que le poing de Sasuke partit de lui-même et qu'il alla s'écraser contre la joue du vampire. Même si ce coup ne lui fit pas grand chose niveau dégâts, sur le moment, Naruto eut mal et il ne se gêna pour faire part à Sasuke de cette douleur en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif. Le brun le regarda alors avec toute la haine dont il possédait à son égard ce qui provoqua un pincement au _**cœur**_ du blond, une douleur qui lui fit beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'il n'aurait cru.

 ** _\- Tu as raison de m'en vouloir pour beaucoup de chose même si je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il est question..._**

 ** _\- Tu ne sais pas ?! Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi il est question ?!_**

 ** _\- Si c'est pour avoir tué Neji je..._**

 ** _\- Mais je m'en moque complètement de Neji du con ! Tu te rends compte que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour foutre ta putain de langue dans la bouche d'une pouffe ?!_**

 ** _\- Je..._**

 ** _\- "Je" rien du tout Naruto !_**

 ** _\- Laisse moi t'expliquer..._**

 _ **\- Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part connards ! Après tout nous ne nous sommes rien promis n'est-ce pas ?! Aucun de nous deux ne s'est juré fidélité même si j'aurai cru que... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi con**_ _,_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même, même s'il savait parfaitement que la créature l'entendait. _ **Tu me dois des explication**_ _,_ déclara-t-il alors sur un ton sans appelle _._ _ **Des explication sur tout ce qui concerne ta race et cette histoire d'immortalité et de vitalis !**_

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieur à cet instant ne sachant que faire exactement face à la requête du brun.

 ** _"J'aimerai bien mais... Je ne peux pas."_**

Cette phrase lança un immense silence entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le brun ferma durement les yeux et se pinça la raie du nez avant de déclara sur un ton ferme.

 ** _"Tu vas alors me raconter toute ton histoire Naruto. Et je veux tous les détails. Si je dois passer l'éternité avec toi, tu n'as pas le choix."_**

* * *

 **J'ai réussit ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire se chapitre ! Ce fut le plus dure et le plus long chapitre de toute ma vie XD Je pensais pas que j'aurai autant de mal à l'écrire mais... Je l'ai fait ! A présent il est temps pour moi de vous l'annoncer, même si je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviner, c'était le dernier chapitre de Mon vampire à moi. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire même si c'était prise de tête X) Il me reste une dernière chose à publier, après ce chapitre, et c'est donc l'épilogue (que j'ai terminé depuis... je ne sais combien de chapitre.) Dites moi si vous le voulez maintenant et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus !**


	14. Epilogue

**Œuvre:** **Naruto**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Paring: Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Disclamer:** **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, et avec lui, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrait pour laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps endormi de son amant. Un sourire attendrit vint orner ses lèvres devant le visage si détendu de son calice, son _vitalis._ Et sans qu'il ne puisse réellement y résister, le blond se laissa dominer par son instinct lorsque le cou gracile de Sasuke apparut dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux virèrent au carmin et Naruto se pencha légèrement en avant, le temps que ses canines s'allonge, pour ensuite les plongés dans la gorges de l'homme à ses côtés. Un fort gémissement de plaisir s'échappa alors de la gorges de l'homme qui était précédemment endormi et les mains du plus jeunes s'accrochèrent au dos du vampire. Naruto se mit alors à boire, de façon lente et calculé, de longues gorgées du sang de son calice ne se souciant guère des bruits que ce dernier laissait s'échapper de sa bouche, même si ces derniers l'excitait grandement. Puis à un moment tout s'arrêta, le plaisir qu'avait Sasuke à sentir son sang se faire aspirer par le vampire et ces frissons qui arrivaient par vague en lui ainsi que ses soupires et gémissements de plaisir, tout s'arrêta. Le jeune Uchiha ouvrit les yeux et son regard fut immédiatement aspiré par l'immensité d'un ciel bleu alors qu'un sourire ponctuer par des canines légèrement trop longues entrait aussi dans son champ de vision.

 _ **\- Bonjour**_ , dit-il d'une voix endormie.

 ** _\- Salut chaton._**

Sasuke grimaça légèrement à l'appellation du blond.

 _ **"Je croyais que tu avais arrêté avec ce stupide surnom !"**_

La fatigue semblait avoir totalement disparu de chez son calice aux yeux à présent légèrement rougeoyant. Son don de calice avait totalement été dévoilé alors il y avait comme quelques petites séquelles à présent. La main du vampire caressa la joue de son amant.

 _ **"Cette couleur te va vraiment bien Sasuke…"**_

Embarasser, l'intéresser détourna le regard de gêne.

 _ **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**_

 _ **\- Mais je suis sérieux Sasuke-kun !**_ Déclara d'une voix enfantine Naruto tout en employant le même ton que celui de la jeune Sakura Haruno.

 _ **\- Tu es un vrai gamin.**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aime n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Que…! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles sale pervers !**_

Les yeux de Naruto se mirent à prendre une teinte rougeâtre et il déclara sur un ton sensuel et séducteur:

 _ **\- Je vais devoir te forcer à me le dire Sasuke**_ ** _. Après tout, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi pour le faire._**

 _ **\- Que…! Non ! Je…!**_

Le jeune homme ne put en dire plus puisque sa bouche se retrouva prisonnière des lèvres de Naruto alors qu'une violente fougue, comparable à leur première fois mais tout de même différente de celle-là, menait par ce baiser. Cela sera du sauvage pour cette fois-ci. Prisonnier entre les quatre mur que la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke avait l'impression de connaître que cette partie de l'endroit où habitait le blond, les gémissements et grognements des deux êtres immortels résonnaient et se mélangeaient créant une nouvelle mélodie des opus douce et excitante à leurs oreilles.

* * *

 _C'est ainsi que s'achève notre histoire._

 _Beaucoup de choses mystérieuses planes encore au sujet de l'histoire de cet humain qui rencontra sur son chemin un vampire. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux guère vous en dire plus sur par exemple comment Neji qui est mort alors qu'il est censé être immortel ou encore comment Sasuke a-t-il fait pour pardonner aussi facilement les conneries de Naruto, tout simplement parce que il ne nous reste aucune trace de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet malheureusement pour nous. Mais une chose est sûre, ces deux êtres sont encore en vie et je vous jure de passer le reste de ma vie à les recherchés dans l'espoir de pouvoir éclairer toutes ces zones d'ombre qui plane sur leur histoire._

 _Votre dévoué serviteur L._

* * *

 **Voici la fin de** ** _Mon vampire_** **_à moi._** **Sa me fait tout drôle de la terminer mais j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus ^^**


End file.
